The Baby Game
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: Hello, i know if you follow me you're like finally, but here's the basics for those who just begin. Four friends decide that being alone is not worth it, so, they finaly persue their loves and nick name it the Baby Game since Tonks' role is having a baby!
1. the plans

Days were gloomy while on patrol of Number Four Privet Drive and Nymphadora Tonks was not one to take her job lightly. Harry James Potter, her past cousin's godson, was being treated somewhat nicely due to a nice little chat between Alastor Moody and his caretakers. Shotty group of muggles they were. Itching the side of her face, her grass green hair blended into the foilage around her. Pursing her lips, Nymphadora, or more widely known as Tonks, watched for any sign of anything suspicious. A faint pop behind her notified her of a oncoming wizard.  
"Nymphadora?" Remus Lupin's caramel smooth voice sounded from behind her. She wheeled around to glare at the only one, besides Sirius, to call her that.  
"Remus! What are you doing?! You aren't supposed to be here!" Remus smirked and crouched beside her.  
"Enjoying the view. Nice hair, by the way." He tugged on a strand. Tonks snorted and glanced back to the house. Whinging was quite silet except for the night when "Tubby", or Dudley, would prowl the street and harrass the youth.  
"Stupid muggle" She grumbled. Remus settled himself next to her and rested on his haunches. Remus tended to take on many characteristics of his alter ego, the werewolf, when he was not being watched. His nose twitched at the smallest of scent changes, he growled at certain comments, and always sat like a dog.  
"Harry's doing fine, by what he tells me. So does this really seem nessesary?" Twitch. His canine nose caught a scent. Tonks paled, his nearness usually made this happen. Quickly turning her head, she saw Remus smirk and wink at her. "Thinking dirty thoughts, Nymphadora?"  
"None that you should be worried about!" She hissed. Remus chuckled and tussled her hair. The ultimate of rejections.  
"Little Nymphadora's a woman!" He smiled.  
"Creep!" Swinging at him, he fell on his bottom and looked up at a ticked of Tonks. Breathing loudly a couple of times, she growled and marched off, leaving Lupin to finish her watch.  
  
Tonks ended up apparating to her cousin's home, which now was her home. But, it seemed not hers at all. Sirius' past touches on the 'Great House of Black' were seen all over, especially in the kitchen. Several wizard photos, taken while Harry visited, were of him and his godson doing various things. Several photos of him in school sat about as well. Him and James, him and Remus........ Remus, everytime she had seen him and Sirius when he was brought to the house. Since he was 11 she saw him as the cute dusty brown haired hero. Of course she went to Hogwarts several years later, but when she was a first year, and he a 7th, she saw him as a graceful man who was Head Boy and whose smile could calm the worst of tantrums. Sitting in a dusty chair, she watched as Sirius and Harry tussled on the floor, played chess, and talk like best friends. Those days seemed to have drifted by so quickly. Setting the grimy frame, she conjured a meal up and ate half heartedly until she heard another faint pop. Remus.  
"Why're you following me?" She muttered while twisting food on the end of her fork watching the cheese strand grow thinner until it snapped.  
"I wanted to know why you were angry." He pulled out a chair and sat beside her. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Honest. Sirius' death has been hard on all of us. Especially Harry and us. But we..."  
"It's not about that!" She snapped. Slamming down her fork, Tonks turned to glare at Remus. "I'm in love, been in love since I was 5 and now I'm too embarrassed to admit it." Noticing what she had said, her thin hands flew to her mouth while her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"Since you were 5?" Remus said slowly. Tonks could feel the burn of tears in the back of her eyes. She had to get out of here! Closing her eyes, she snatched a picture from the table and apparated. "Nymphadora!" Remus looked at the blank spot where she had once sat. "Dammit!" Slamming his hand on the table, he looked at the ceiling. Nymphadora was a tricky one. She tended to hide her feelings, the is was usually covered up by her clumsiness. This mystery man was probably someone he knew, of course. She probaly didn't want him telling. But, he was in the Order of the Phoenix! He kept secrets that meant people's lives! Scowling, much like his collegue Severus Snape, he rapped a tattoo on the ancient table with his fingers. Out in the hallway, Mrs. Black screeched at the noise interrupting her silent prowling. The derranged woman! Sighing, he apparated to his small flat outside of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Fool! Fool! Fool!" Tonks pounded the heel of her palm against her forehead. "Why didn't you just tapdance in front of him?! Well of course you wouldn't.........you'd fall flat on your face!" She repremanded herself. Stomping over to her small bookcase, she yanked a thick, leatherbound photo book. Her most prized possession, a compolation of her memories of Remus. Many of the pictures had Sirius in them of course, the two rarely parted. Sighing, she nestled herself into plush chair that sat infront of the fire - which she had lit upon arrival- and opened the book.  
The first time she met Remus, shown in the front, was at the Black home over Easter break. Sirius was bouncing around like a puppy while Remus smiled and politely answered her relative's trying questions over lineage and purebloods. Remus, being eleven, hedged about his back ground and instead looked for others his age. Narcissa, Bellatrix, herself, and Sirius were the only ones present. He immediately came to her and her bubblegum pink hair. Her brand new camera was slung around her neck and she smiled at the taller boy who had silver brown hair and a soft smile. That was how she remember Remus, his smile that was sad and peaceful at the same time.  
Turning the page, she saw Remus grow up with each holiday that he visited. Then the pictures abruptly stopped when Sirius turned sixteen and Remus didn't come to visit anymore. She remembered being a very lonely girl as both Narcissa and Bellatrix forced dark magic idealology down her throat, only scaring her into the white magic.When she recieved her letter to Hogwarts, she had owled Sirius and James Ootter's house and he sent her a picture of him and Remus waving. This was also the pictures that made her toes curl in her dragon hide boots! Sirius and Remus - James probably taking the picture- stood beside a lake with no shirts on and only their shorts for coverage. They were soaking wet and the summer sun was browning their skin. Of course her evil cousin's had to see the picture and tsk over a bad choice of friends.  
"A werewolf! How could Sirius pick such idiotic friends? I mean, my Lucius had wonderful taste!" Narcissa would crow. Tossing the picture to her little cousin, she would flounce out of the room with a high pitched chortle. Nymphadora would scramble to grabt he picture and hold it to her still girlish body.  
"Remus is a kind person and that's all that matters." She would mumble to herself. School started and the young Tonks was sorted into Gryffindor. The "Marauders" as they were called in those days, pulled the short scrawny girl into their seating. She was squished in between Sirius and Remus, only to her pleasure.  
"Hey Nymphie!" Sirius coddled his little cousin, while Remus snorted and patted down her spikey hair.  
"You make her sound as if she had that condition. Nymphadora is a sweet name. Like a little sprite." Remus chuckled. Siruis would groan about Remus' redundant talking and began shovelling food into his mouth. It was the first time Tonks had liked her given name. Her camera had made appearances through out her first year and then when the boys graduated, it dissapeared into her trunk. She lost her passion for photography when Her cousin was sent to the horrid Azkaban. She knew he was innocent, she knew that Remus was a good preson, and she knew that James and Lily didn't deserve to die. Slamming the books shut, she sniffled - like she always did - after reading the album. She had no one to love since Sirius died, and during a wartime like this it seemed impairative.  
"If only he loved me." Tonks murmured into her hands. Suddenly the fire grew green and the head of Hermione Granger appeared.  
"Tonks!" Hermione's voice was young and playful as she smiled at hernew found friend.  
"Hallo, Hermione!" Tonks kneeled infront of the fire so she could talk easier with Hermione.  
"You know there's an Order meeting at Hogwarts 'morrow evening?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, Remus informed me." She lied. She guessed that was why he had come to see her on patrol, not to see her.  
"Good, good. He seems to fancy you, you know." Hermione smirked. She always seemed to try and fix someone else up with someone else. Since she admitted her long time crush on the impenatrable heart of Severus Snape, Hermione had solemnly sworn to find love for those around her.  
"Get outa town." Tonks said playfully even though her heart ached.  
"Maybe it's just me, but he looks at you like no one else. Like a dog drooling over a meaty bone." Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
"So I'm a bone now?" Tonks snorted and got up to get a glass of water.  
"No! It's that he probably really wants you!" From her kitchen she heard her chuckle. "Sexually, that we can work with."  
"Hermione, this is a man not the Goblin Wars." Once seating herself once more, Hermione was still babbling on about sexy clothing and various books on the subject of seducing. Suddenly Tonks sat bolt straight. "Oh, my, Merlin! I've got it!" Tonks whispered.  
"What? What?! Tell me!" Hermione squealed. Tonks smiled.  
"I won't tell you until you bed your lovely Professor. Until then you will just have to wait." Tonks giggled to herself and stood. She walked toward the fire place and grabbed the grate shield. "Good night Hermione, and happy hunting!" Shutting it on the witch's face, she squealed with delight.  
  
This had to be her best plan yet! 


	2. the players

Nymphadora Tonks was not one known for her deviousness, or bad behavior, instead it was her clumsiness and blatant goofiness. Well, she was getting on in age. Well, 29, but still one didn't want to be an old hag before bearign a child or two. Molly Weasley still looked under 40, especially with seven children to hound - uh-hem, love. But, one way Remus would love her would be a child. How could one not love the mother of their child? It was fool proof. Utterly fool proof. Smiling quite silly to herself, Tonks dressed for bed. Well this consisted of a pair of panties and a shirt mind you, but muggle clothing was just so comfy!  
  
Hermione slouched in her parent's wingback chair that she knew she would soon have to abandon due to her muggle parentage. Along with her parents, they would be put under protection until V-Voldemort was put out once and for all. She would stay at school - bliss- while her parents resided in Hogsmeade under close scutiny of the professors. The clueless muggles would have to don wizard clothing, handle a wand - even if it was just a hollow one- , and live as if they knew what they were doing. Hermione's new living was more of a dream like life for her. Studying potions, practicing charms, and swimming in the enchanted lake at Hogwarts. Smirking to herself, she thought about her recent purchases at a local store that specialized in scantily made clothing. The store had taken a special order on her school girl's uniform and the matching undergarments, but it was worth all of her vacation money.  
What HAD Tonks been talking about?! She seemed to drift off and the idea, what ever it was, just came to her. Strange, at best, but promising to the lonely girl's life. Anyone could see how much she adored Remus Lupin openly. It was sweet.  
*PoP!* Hermione started when her fire place glowed green and she again spoke to someone, this time it was....  
"P..Professor Snape!" She gasped. His face looked leaner than the last time she had seen him. His eyes looked almost sunken and his hair dank. Another revel perhaps?  
"Miss. Granger, your presence is required sooner than needed and Professor Dumbledore insists that you come immeadiately. Your fireplace has been connected to his office. Just say Dumbledore's Office and you will arrive. This requires the utmost attention." Hermione nodded dumbly as Snape's voice died out. Scrambling, she ran to collect her things from her room.  
"Hermione Calliope!" Nikola Granger's stern voice caught Hermione in mid stride up the stairs.  
"Yes, mother?" Her voice was unsteady.  
"And where do yout hink you're running to in such a hurry?" Nikola's gaze was harder than black diamonds.  
"I've been called to Hogwarts sooner than expected and I'm needed now. Professor Snape is in trouble!" Nikola's eyebrows unknitted and shot toward the ceiling.  
"This man that you dream about?" Her heavily mixed Greek and English accent was concerned.  
"Yes, Ma Ma. Now, please. Let me go, I will owl you soon and tell you where you will be located." Hermoine paused waiting for her mother's affirmation.  
"Of course." Hermione took her cue and continued bolting up the stairs.  
"Accio wand!" Her willow, 9 and 3/4" with Unicorn Hair interior flew into her hands. "Reducto luggage!" Her belongings shrunk into a compact form. Sweeping the small bundle into her satchel, she hurried down the stairs once more and pinched a bit of floo into her hands.  
"We love you." Nikola and Christos Granger stood beside the fire place smiling with tear in their eyes.  
"I love you too." Tossing the powder into the fire, it crackled and turned bright green. Crawling in, she turned and watched her parents. "Dumbledore's Office!" Closing her eyes, she felt as if the world was zooming past. She finally felt ground under her feet and she gasped.  
"Miss Granger, it seems you have come upon my request! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore's sad ice blue eyes peered at her over the rims of his half moon glasses.  
"No, thank you. Sev-- Professor Snape called me, where has he gone?" Hermione asked, slightly hysterical.  
"He is resting in his chambers. You've been called early to fill in when he is gone, as a potions assisstant. Seeing that you have the highest marks in the year. He is allowing you to study for his N.E.W.T. classes." He set the glass bowl on his desk. Fawkes cooed as he pecked at his wing. Dumbledore tooks off his glasses and then went to clean them on his robes. "Frankly, Professor Snape is becoming weak from spying for us, as you know he is one. And he needs something to help him along, perhaps you can cajole him into resting more and taking some of his own potions while administering some well needed resistance. He may snap and bite, but I told him that he is unable to take points or give you detentions. if he has a problem, he is to discuss it with me." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Try not to give him too hard of time like Harry is prone to." Readjusting his glasses on his crooked nose, he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "You are dissmissed."  
Hermione nearly squealed with joy. But before she could leave she turned on her way out.  
"Where am I to stay?" She asked.  
"In the dungeons in a room that connects with Professor Snape's. Just say Goblin Wars and it will reveal itself to you. It's near the Potion's classroom. Good night Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and went quickly toward her rooms.  
  
Severus Snape had never been one to be fuddled, or embarrassed, but seeing his to-be-assistant was quite embarrassing seeing that he looked like a Quidditch wreak. He sat in a large Victorian bathtub full of healing herbs and bath salts from the Dead Sea, along with a rubber duck, a Christmas gift from some idiotic Secret Santa that plagued him every year with some muggle gift. This duck seemed eveil looking. It was red, had little red horn, and a pair of muggle eye protection. It said on the car, when he received it, that his inner duckie was a bad boy and he should bathe with the reminder of what he's seen as. Quite idiotic if you asked him. Flicking the rubber animal, it bobbled along the surface of the water and glided toward the end where his feet lay. His muscles were finally loosening from the cruciatus curse that still spasmatically made his muscles tighten up until his massaged them soft. His lack of sleep from the pain made his eyes sink in and his inability to hold food down made him look like a drown hippogirff with the personality of one too.  
"Professor Snape?" The disant but distinct voice of Hermione Granger drifted into his bathroom. In his particular postion, he was stuck. His clothes were sitting on his bed and his wand was buried underneath them.  
'How did she get in here?!' He hissed in his head, Sinking so that only his nose and the head above showed, he glared as her footsteps neared the bathroom door. 'Dammit, why did Albus say i couldn't punish her?!'  
  
Hermione stood outside another door and it had to be the bathroom, she heard water, faint breathing, and no movement. He could have passed out, or drowned, or..or! Flinging open the door, she found a very angry Professor Snape majority submerged along with a blood red rubber ducky floating dangerously near his face. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the water and snatched the floating toy.  
Hermione stifled a smile and her eyes nearly glowed with mirth. he had kept her little toy that she had found! Maybe the toy battle ship and Creepy Crawly kit was lying about somewhere. Faking embarrassment, she babbled.  
"P..Professor! I thought something might have happened to you! You seemed so pained through the floo! I am so sorry! Let em make it up to you!" Rushing forward she pushed up her sleeves and kneeled in front of the tub. "W..what do you use for shampoo?" Snape refuse to raise to mouth level to answer her but merely grumbled underwater with an array of bubbles and gurgles as answers.  
'She thinks she's going to wash my hair?! I usually use bar soap, which is actually pig fat, but she won't know that.' He thought to himself. Then he felt some cold goopy liquid drip onto his scalp. The strong smell of peppermint and rosemary hit his nose.  
"Since you won't tell me what you use, I plan to just scub your head using mine!" Hermione bit off. More bubbles erupted from the tub. The tub was murky from herbs, bubbles, and other healing medicines she bet, but she could still pick out the faint outline of his body. It seemed too thin for his height and his skin nearly hung from his bones. Kneading his scalp she could her little grunts and could feel part of his tension leave him. Just wait until the loofa! She snickered to herself.  
Severus sighed in bliss, Miss Granger's fingers were making his eyelids droop and the tension began to seep from his body. Who would have thought that a simple hair cleaning would have done wonders?! She lifted her hands from his head and swished them under water brushing his back with the backs of her knuckles. They came back only to shove his head under water and send his feet into the air. Her fingers scrubbed ot get the shampoo out only to have him resurface sputtering and cursing. Sitting fully up, he turned to see he had soaked her completely.  
"Are you trying to clean me or drown me, Miss Granger?" He said primly.  
"I'm rinsing your hair, Professor." She peeled off her outer robes and threw them in a pile by the sink.  
"Warn one when preparing to do so. Now get out." He snapped. Being bared to her only made the water seem cool and his body hot.  
"I'm not done yet, you need to condition still." She smiled. Holding up yet another bottle, she waved it.  
"Do you need to rinse that too?" He sneered.  
"No, this one can be left in. It makes your hair seem healthier."  
"If you used that in your first three years I decline." Severus barbed her.  
"I found this recently, sir." She hissed back. Pressing him into the water, she poured a small amount into her hands and rubbed the peppermint smelling lotion into his hair and scalp.  
"If you plan on having this as one of your assisstant duties, I must inform you that it is not." Snape sneered at her.  
'Oh, it will be once I'm done. And if I'm right, you'll be doing the same to me all too soon.' Hermione smirked to herself.  
  
Tonks flung open her closet doors when she woke up the next morning, only to be dissapointed. Her clothing was anything but sexy. Not the sort to seduce one Remus Lupin with. She had alot of t-shirts, alot of jeans, and alot of plaid skirts. A relatively punk closet to say the least. Pulling out a green plaid skirt with large safety pins holding several of the pleats together, she threw it onto her bed and stared into the depths of her closet. She needed a cute shirt, something that would keep Remus' attention on them for long periods of time. She was not blessed naturally with breasts, but her morphing ability allowed her give herself them. But, for Remus she wanted him to want her for what she originally is. Finally a black button up caught her eyes. It was short sleeved and had a pocket on the brest with a skull and cross bones wearing a green bow. Furrowing her brow she smiled as the perfect idea came into mind.  
Sometimes being a 'B' cup wasn't all that bad.  
  
Remus Lupin sat in his flat pondering one thing that had been occupying his mind for months if not years.  
When had he fallen in lust with Nymphadora Tonks?!  
Of course he had known her since she was but a wee lass, but until recently had his groin began to tighten and he felt like howling at the moon when he caught a glimpse of her creamy skin. She had been acting quite strangely as well since Sirius had died as well. She tended to stare into space, usually in his direction, and was caught mumbling to herself more than usual. Her quirky hair, that made him smile when she would scrunch her face up and change its color, amused him and made him think of having.......... Whoa whoa whoa, stop the nimbus here. His thoughts were going in a wrong direction for his best friends little cousin.  
Several knocks on his flat's door caught and diverted his attention. Rising from his chair, he made his way to the door. Making his wand at the ready, he opened it to see....  
"Nymphadora?!" Remus had to keep himself from dropping his jaw and bending double fromt he punch of lust to his gut.  
"Hi, Remus. How're you?" She asked in a voice that seemed unnatural for her.  
"Fine." He wheezed. He felt as if he had an iron rod in his pants and every ounce of air had e4scaped his lungs.  
"Are you okay?" She steeped forward and went on tiptoe to take a closer look at his red face. "Maybe you need to sit down." She pushed him back towards the chair he had once occupied and bent over to look him in the eyes. "Better?" Her voice took on a double meaning with that tone.  
Remus blinked hard while nodding. With her bent over he could see what originally set him off. The little nymph she was had discarded wearing a bra under the button up leaving the polyester cotton blend shirt to hug every curve of her cute little body. Groaing, he leaned forward the give his aching erection more space in his now too tight of pants.  
"Let me get you some tea." Spinning quickly, he nearly groaned again as the pleated skirt flared showing him a glimped of the smooth rear she had hidden for all these years.  
"Sweet Merlin!" He hissed to himself. He glanced up to see her boiling water for the tea shaking her bum to and fro like some rock goddess. Her calves were encased in lase up boots that would make a hooker blush while fishnet stockings went to her mid thigh only to be helt up by garter straps. What had Hermione said when she talked about Muggle terms? Oh yes. "Sweet Jesus!" He coughed to cover up his mumbling. Nymphadora turned to look at him and smiled.  
'Like taking candy from a baby!' She laughed in her head. Remus was going quicker than she'd imagined. Pouring the tea, she turned to see Remus resting on his forearms that rested on his thighs trying to hide the massive erection she noticed when she had leaned into him before.  
"Here Remus, your tea." Leaning over him, she placed the cup and saucer on the small table. Tonks smiled when she heard him swallow hard. "Remus?" She looked over he shoulder to flutter her eyes at him.  
"Aw shit." He growled, since she walked in the door he could smell the arousal on her. His hands lifted from his legs to grasp her hips and drag her across his lap and fit her head onto the crook of his arm and kissed Nymphadora with the pent up passion that had been sleeping inside him for ages.  
Slanting his lips he deepened the kiss to taste her from inside her mouth. Her tongue shyly swept the inside of his mouth. Surging to his feet with Nymphadora in his arms, he began to stagger toward his bedroom, or atleast a soft surface.  
"Where's your room?" Tonks breathed against his lips.  
"I'm getting there!" Remus groaned as hsi bit at her lips. Finally kicking open his door, he tossed her onto his cobalt blue bed and silver pillows. Tonks crossed her legs as a last ditch at modesty which soon became irrellavent from the look venting from Lupin's eyes. Lust.  
"Remus?" Tonks asked as the lights suddenly went out.  
"Nymphadora, this day has been coming for quite a while." Remus smiled guiley as his face appeared inches from hers.  
The plan wasn't going right. Not right at all. 


	3. The goal

Remus could feel his hands trembling as he fumbled for the few buttons on Nymphadora's shirt. Some popped as he nearly ripped it apart. Seeing her eyes in the faint moonlight he could see she was scared. Oh, Merlin. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the thin seam of her own to reassure her that he wasn't as feral as she looked at him. He felt her sigh into his mouth and her small hands fisted in his rumpled work shirt as he began to feast upon her lips like a sweet dessert.  
Tonks began plucking each button from it's hole revealing the effects of many years in hiding, running, and fighting. Scarred, tanned, and lacking in much hair , Remus' chest was indeed appatizing to many who gazed upon it. Tearing her lips from his, she leaned forward and licked a long trail from the bottom to top of his sternum earning a hiss in response. His other was to grind his swollen member into her sweet spot making a moan burst from her lips. With her shirt falling off her shoulders and her skirt pushed up around her hips, Tonks rolled from under Remus to strip herself of clothing.  
"Nymphie?" Remus' pet name made gooseflesh appear on her already sweating skin. Even in moonlight, if faint, her eyes glowed brightly. Remus swallowed heavily as he unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. Nymphadora's body was a sight to behold. Petite in size, she was well formed and could be mistaken for a nymph escaping from the forest. Her hair, he noticed, was it's natural dusty blonde color and combed into a pixie that curved along her cheek bones. "You're beautiful." He breathed. Tonks turned with her arms tucked about her abdomen nervously and took a deep breath before kneeling on the bed. She was nude finally, and looked at Remus who wore only his silk boxers.  
"Take them off." She commanded quietly. "It should be fair." She smirked. Nodding, in this state Remus was willing to do about anything to make love to the nymph before him. Never waverign his eyes from Nymphadora, he peeled the boxers off and crawled ont he bed toward her.  
"Nymphadora." He breathed. her scent was strong. A mix of floral with musk, light enough to make you wonder. Her gaze was steady, if nervous, and her hands finally moved to cup his face.  
"Remus, love me." She pulled his face forward and pressed her lips to his. Remus' hands cupped her bare bottom and hauled her against him as he fell back on the bed into the pillows and deepened her untrained kiss into a more pleasurable one. She straddled his hips and pressed her breasts to his chest to get as close as possible. His cock rest between them twitching every so often in reminder of its presence. Tonks smiled into the kiss as she began to trail kisses down his neck, to his flat nipples. Circling each one with her tongue she slid finally down the object of her affection and licked from base to head the one thing that would make Remus hers. Pressing her lips to it, she whispered an incantation that Remus was too occupied to notice. Licking once more, she crawled atop him and took hold of his throbbing dick.  
"Oh Merlin! Just do it dammit!" Remus' fingers clenched in his hair as Nymphadora slowly slid down his cock. "Shit! You're tight honey, but Jesus!" Tonks swallowed as she finally seated herself on him. Her maidenhead broken, the spell she cast would make her wish come true.  
"Remus. Please." She fell onto his chest tired out from the magic she had done and let Lupin flip them so he was poised over her and watched her first time as a woman.  
Remus ground his hips into Nymphadora's as he finally felt her relax around him. Her vice like grip on his member had been great, but would've been hell for her if he had gone at her like the wolf he wanted to be. He thrust again only to hear his little nymph moan in appreciation. Her arms were flung around his shoulders and her fingers dug into his back. Her legs had found their place about his hips and her bottom lip was being nibbled upon by her teeth. Her eyes were squinched shut and her moans were becoming higher in pitch along with her muscles that were becoming tigher by the second. He was going to go off the cliff right with her.  
"Nymphie!"  
  
"Remus!" Their voices mingled together as they both crested together. Falling into eachother in a tangle of limbs and hair, the couple was breathing heavy. Tonks closed her eyes and prayed.  
'Swim little spermies, swim!' She felt Remus' trembling lips pressing kiss after kiss against her face as she soon drifted off the sleep still clutching Remus.  
  
Hermione sat infront of her fire twirling a glass of cranberry juice between her fingers. Her plan of attack seemed to be odd at best but perfect for what she had been planning since she saw Severus Snape snarl for the first time. A total make over. Of course there were several other man 'hunts' going on.  
Ginny Weasley was cunning if not courageous in her hunt of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her hunt was not only amusing, but quite smart. She was showing off her body that Harry never noticed before. Seeing that Harry was arriving in a couple days time for the rest of his vacation. She had gone along with Hermione to the clothing store and bought a whole array of clothing she planned to bewitch so only Harry could see while the others would see a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. God bless magic.  
Luna Lovegood, a recent joiner of the club had staked a "hunt" for Ginny's older brother Ron. Once the short, gawky, skinny as a rail girl, Luna had grown to be a very pretty woman. With long blonde hair and an impressive 'C' cup to her body, Luna turned more heads her way than the latter. But, the girl had given her heart the the bumbling youngest Weasley brother. Hopefully this year Luna's conquest would win.  
After Severus' bath treatment, Hermione had beat a hastey retreat to think upon her first step in her own room. He later came by and asked for a sample of the hair products she had used. No one could resist a clean scalp!  
Giggling to herself, she stood and went to prepare for bed. Not only did she love her pyjamas, but the fact that it was the only time when she could be as slinky and slutty as she wanted with out ridacule. Letting the ankle length gown slide down her freshly powdered body, she wriggled and lavished in the feeling of the material against her naked body. Grabbing her matching housecoat, she loosely tied the sash about her hips and went to her bookcase to find some bed time reading.  
  
Severus sat glaring at his image in the mirror. His hair shone with cleanliness, his body smelled of fresh mint, and his teeth were so squeaky clean that they actually did when he ground them in frustration. Not that he didn't appreciate Hermione's unwanted efforts, it was just that he didn't exactly enjoy having a hard on all through a supposed relaxing bath. His silk pyjama pants were low slung on his wiry body and a black silk house robe was draped over his shoulders. His feet were bare and the glass of blood red wine he clutched was soon swallowed in one gulp.Feeling the alcohol induced warmth spread in his body, he spun on the ball of his foot to head to bed when a nigging voice called in the back of his head.  
'Wouldn't Hermione looooove it if you pulled the same stint as she did to you?' It hissed. Severus stopped and stood with his eyes hooded in agitation.  
'No. That, is called sexual harrassment. Plus, I don't know if I could keep myself intact.' Severus let his lip curl causing his teeth to squeak once more.  
  
Ginny Weasley was not one of her family known for trouble making, but making trouble for Harry Potter was the most fun she'd had in years! Smoothing her hands down the slinky little number Hermione had picked out, she smiled as she put the concealment charm on them to only harry's eyes. Slipping on a pair of high heeled sandals, she snapped her gold bracelet on and brushed through her shoulder length firey red hair once more. Her family plus Harry get togethers each week were a source of entertainment since she had put her plan into motion along with Tonks, Hermione, and Luna. Biting back a squeal, she apparated to her parents' home, the Burrow. Luna, of course, would meet her there to torture her brother into submission. Which was quite hard due to his hard head that could barely get through that him and Hermione were NOT the best couple since Adam and Eve. Luna's plan, that she'd heard of so far, was to play hard to get and flirt with every other Weasley at the Burrow. She'd done this the week before sending Ron into fits after her departure while the rest of the Weasley boys were smiling contently.  
With the familiar 'pop' of her arrival, she could see that Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Ron were already there. Percy was soon to arrive, and Just as she popped in, Harry came through.  
"Evening, Harry." Ginny smiled. She could hear Harry's quick intake of breath.  
"Hi." He half wheezed. Ginny looked toward her twin brothers and attempted to smother a grin.  
  
Who knew goosing the most infamous wizard of her time was this fun? 


	4. the heartache

Weasley dinners were nothing less than chaos. The dozen plus mouthseating, laughing, jabbering like a bunch of howler monkeys as their mother would say. The table was long and full of various foods that each had a large portion missing from the meal. At one end sat Arthur Weasley beaming and chatting up Hermione about her summer with her parents in Muggle London. She smiled secretively as she slid a long glance toward the other younger women, Luna and Ginny.  
It was not more than a couple months ago that the four women had joined up. While Ginny and Luna were in their last year, While Hermione was an intern for potions, and Tonks was still an auror. The four were a rag tag group of love lorn ladies.  
Hermione turned when Ginny's musical laughter floated to her ears. She was pressing her fingers against her collar bones and Harry's face was beet red. Luna was smothering a smile and chuckling at Ginny, while Ron was flustered and looking harrassed.  
"Harry, could you pass me the rolls? Oh, and the butter as well, please?" Ginny smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Harry nodded jerkily and shakily handed the bread and butter to Ginny.  
'What the hell is she wearing?!' Harry screamed in his head. Blinking hard, he watched as her fingers drifted around her breasts. He looked around expecting her family to be berating her for such scant clothing, but no one noticed. Ginny smiled coyly at Harry's sweat forming along his upper lip and brow.  
"Something wrong Harry?" Ginny's smile widened when his eyes narrowed behind his lenses.  
"I'll speak with you after dinner." His hissed across the table. Glancing once more at her, he attacked his half eaten food.  
  
Ginny about howled in laughter when she finished her food, Harry had nearly inhaled his but had been pulled aside by Ron and they were talking quietly in the corner ever so often glancing in their direction.  
"Any progress?" Luna said quietly from behind her. Ginny turned ot look at Luna Lovegood who wore a small sundress under her robes.  
"Yes, Harry wants to 'speak' to me when he's done." Ginny snickered.  
"Ron wants to talk to me in the garden." Luna giggled.  
"And my target is sulking at Hogwarts!" Hermione appeared behind them. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she glanced over at her two best male friends. "You guys just might beat me! But I think Tonks will be first to accomplish her task." Sighing she saw Ron and Harry pat eachother and turn toward them. "Well, go get them, and I'll go occupy the rest of the family. Good Luck!" Hermione hurried over to the twins. Laughing to herself, Hermione watched as the boys turned to welcome her into the circle of couples.  
  
"Ginny."  
" Harry." Ginny smiled as Harry glared.  
"Luna." Ron's ears were turning pink.  
"Ron." Luna said cooly.  
"Could I talk with you upstairs, Ginny? I believe we have some matters to discuss." Harry's voice was ice cold.  
"Yes, I believe we do." Ginny turned on her heel and walked ram rod stiff up the winding stairs.  
"Luna, join me in the garden?" Ron asked, swallowing hard.  
"Alright." Following the bumbling, Ron, Luna smiled at his attempt to be polite.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, flouncing about in that!" Harry hissed gesturing to her clothing.  
"What are you talking about you prat?!" Ginny spat.  
"The low cut top, the skirt, you're........" Harry drifted off.  
"I'm what Harry, what?" Ginny was angry, harry never saw her as a woman, always a little girl.  
"Grown up." Harry swallowed.  
"Yes, breasts do that some times." Ginny said sarcastically.  
"They do more than that." Harry's voice sounded different, almost.....husky.  
"What do they do, Harry?" Ginny was going to play this for all it was worth, if it meant dirty, then by golly she'll play in the goddamn mud!  
"You know what, " Harry had all of a sudden gotten very close, so close she could feel the heat of him through his jumper. "they distract me from eating, because they remind be of cream. They make me lose track of where I am and who I'm around. It's driving me mad Ginny!" He pressed her against the door. "Mad!"  
"Perfect." And then she felt, for the first time, the press of his lips. Letting her arms come to snake about his shoulders, Ginny kissed back with the seven years oif wanting, and lusting, and loving that she couldn't have let out before this moment. The first part of her task was complete, the rest depended on him, on wheather Harry Potter knew how to love.  
  
"Luna, " Ron started and trailed off. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he kicked at the clods of dirt scattering the backyard. "Luna, why," Ron snorted, lost for words. His ears were bright pink and his cheeks burned, but he had to know. "Why do you taunt me?" Ron rushed out. Turning, he looked at several garden gnomes scurry among the plants.  
"Taunt you?" Luna blinked. "You think I'm taunting you?" Luna asked bewildered.  
"Yes!" Spinning, he marched up to her. "You could bat your eyes at any man and they'd go on their knee and pledge love to you, why do you hang around me?" Ron asked.  
"Because you are you, no other person could blush so pink." She smiled and tugged on his ear lobe. "I don't think I've seen someone work so hard to be a quidditch player. You have spirit." Lunna poked his chest that was under one of the infamous Weasley sweaters.  
"But, I'm not one of those Oliver Wood's, or my brothers." Ron pouted.  
"You're right, you're Ron!" Luna smiled when his head snapped up. He had a slight smile playing his lips. Tugging his hands from his pockets, they cupped Luna's face.  
"You know, I could maybe fall for you." Leaning forward, Ron kissed her lightly and pulled away. Luna smiled. It was small, but small progress is better than no progress at all.  
  
Remus Lupin awoke groggy, disoriented, and a bit lost on the happenings in the past twenty four hours. You would think that a grown man knew what he did! Sniffing the air, his eyes widened. There were two scents that were mixed and scared the bejesus out of him. Tonks and the smell of sex were intertwined with his own. Did he, had he?! Looking over, he saw the faint imprint of a head on the opposite pillow and the place beside im was still slightly warm. So, him and Tonks had. Not that he regretted it, he just wanted to be able to wake up and see her in the morning light that was streaming through his window. Throwing his legs out of bed, he walked buck naked to the bathroom to clean up and ready himself for the day. He had a feeling it was going to be a long one.  
Tonks was nearly skipping to work at the past twenty four hours. She had had sex with Remus, gotten pregnant, and was more in love than she had ever been. Life, is good!  
She had beaten Hermione and the rest of the girls, but she didn't care, she was going to have a,  
"Baby!" Tonks squealed as she entered the door of the ministry.  
"Wha?!" The groggy security guard awoke at her call, but soon fell asleep when nothign came of the yell. Tonks sighed and headed to her office, today was great, today was wonderful, today was..........  
"Tonks." Remus stood at her office door. Her head snapped up.  
"Yes!?" She squeaked. Not this early!  
"We need to talk, about last night." Remus said.  
"No we don't."Tonks said lightly as she pulled out the first stack of papers.  
"Yes we do." Remus said more firmly. "You preformed magic during it, and I need to ask you about it, like what it was." Remus' face was a bit ashen.  
"No, you don't." Tonks smiled fakely. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do. I won't talk about last night." She went back to work.  
"Then you won't hear from me until you do." Remus nodded and left. Tonks' quill froze in mid-air. She had just fouled her plan up royally and she had no clue how to fix it. She might be having a fatherless child, a bastard...........  
"Tonks!" The voice of Harry Potter snapped her out of her state of mind.  
"Yes!" She shook her head.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Harry was quite a good looking chap, for nineteen, who was easygoing and fierce in his work.  
"Yes, yes, quite, quite." Tonks smiled lightly.  
"Alright, but, I need some info on the Forncare project....." Tonks let herself be swept into the lull of the day. If she had no love life, atlest she had work to occupy her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, a moment if you would." Severus beckoned Hermione into his workroom.  
"Yes?" Hermione smiled.  
"This is my first year with an intern and I'll leave no room for mistake or silly behavior. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed.  
"Quite. So, no fun or silliness int he hallway. Gotcha." Hermione nodded jokingly.  
"I'm serious Ms. Granger. Your parents are under my watch, I'll not have you endanger them for the silly whims of a girl!" He barked. Hermione looked at him bored.  
"Are you done?" Hermione asked. As soon as the words passed her lips, her eyes widened. A vein began ticking in his temple, and his cheeks became blotted with red.  
"Are you undermining my authority?!" Severus bellowed.  
"No." Hermione felt two inches tall, answering in a meek voice, she shyly looked up to see Severus' shoulders heaving in anger.  
"Get out." He said calmly.  
"What?" Hermione gasped.  
"Get out, I don't want to see you." Severus turned his back and ignored her.  
Stifling a sob, Hermione spun and bolted from the room. By the time she arrived in her room, Hermione was gasping for air under tears that threatened to blind her.  
Why did she have to foul things up by opening her mouth?! Just when she had made progress, she had to foul things up royally! Burying her face in the age worn pillow, she let her sobs take her over.  
  
Ginny sighed as she sunk back into the plush chair that sat in front of the fire. Since the dinner last week, Harry had been scarce along with her brother. Maybe Luna was the only one getting happiness, she certainly wasn't. The tearful floo message from Hermione, and a woeful one from Tonks, it seemed that the group had fouled up in their own ways. She hoped Luna was taming Ron, he certainly was a handful.  
  
"Luna." Ron kissed the petite blonde in his arms. Smiling at her admiring face, he felt as iff a spell had been cast over him for the past week. Luna was sweet, caring, and saw who he really was inder the hot headed exterior. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he leaned back against the aging tree to gaze at the stars like the two had done for the past week. He was surprised to say the least, over how much he and Luna had in common for knowing eachother for so long as well.  
"Ron, thank you." Luna curled into his chest, and let her hands rove over his chest. He was tall, strong, determined, and a giant sniffler under his hard exterior. A giant.........oh what did Hermione call them........marshmellow! Rubbing her face against his chest, she smiled when he squirmed.  
"Ticklish" He laughed nervously.  
"Where else are you ticklish?" Luna murmured as she nipped at his ear. Ron twitched.  
"Somewhere." He chuckled. Luna's fingers danced up his sides and he snorted.  
"Like, here?" She nipped at his neck.  
"No, but you're bloody well invited to keep on with that." He growled. Luna burst into laughter and collapsed against him.  
"Maybe another time." Luna giggled, leaning back she went to turn and found herself flat on her back.  
"Oh, no you don't." Ron growled playfully, nuzzling her neck sending her into fits of laughter.  
"Ron!" She squealed. His hands played on her stomach and he lightly flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear.  
"Luna," Ron propped himself up on his elbows. Looking down at her flushed face, Ron smiled. "I think I'm in love with you." Luna gasped and pressed her hands to her face.  
"You, love me?" Luna felt tears gathering in her eyes. "You, love me?" Luna smiled tearfully.  
"Yes, love." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." 


	5. the baby

Four Months Later.......................  
  
For the fifth time in two weeks, Tonks felt the dangerous rise of bile in her throat.  
"Oh, God!" Rushing to the toilet, she felt the remains of her dinner end up in the toilet. Groaning, she rested her head against the cool porcelin of the stool. Her stomach rolled and was unable to stand up. "Why didn't anyone warn me about this silly sickness?!" Tonks groaned. She was unwilling to tell anyone, but she was close to breaking down to Hermione who would probably give her morning sickness potion to abate the roiling sickness.  
Rocking back, she leaned back against the open door of the bathroom, and watched as her dinner flushed down the toilet. Closing her eyes, she let her hand drift to the slight bulge of her stomach. A little Lupin! Smiling sadly, Tonks slowly worked herself to standing. Feeling sick once more, Tonks pressed a cold clammy hand to her throat. Breathing deep, she made her way to the closet to grab her coat and head to work. Bewitching her appearance, she watched as her clothes returned to their normal fit. Feeling a bit depressed at the dissapearance of her baby, she threw on a trench coat and headed off.  
  
Remus looked in the mirror and felt his hopes fall as they did every morning. He felt a giant space in his heart, one that felt almost as barren as the one that Sirius left upon his untimely death. He missed Tonks, ached for Tonks, longed just to hear her flamboyant, jovial voice.  
"Nymphadora." He whispered as he dragged a hand down his pale face. He missed her. He longed for the glimpse he caught of her each day, watching her face grow paler, thinner, gaunt almost. He ached at the image she was becoming. Wraithlike almost. "Nymphadora, what have I done?" He groaned. Pushing away from the mirror, he shoved his arms into his robes and made haste to work. Maybe today would be the day he would break down and take Tonks in his arms. Tell her that he didn't care anymore, and that he just wanted her to be near him. Freezing, his eyes widened.  
Was he in love with her?  
  
Ginny sighed in her dorm room. Harry hadn't come to call the rest of the summer, and he hadn't even written to her from the owl post. Tossing her Transfiguration book to the side, Ginny flopped back on the bed. She was lonely and envious of Luna's love with her brother. Where was Harry?!  
A knock on the door awoke Ginny from her depression.  
"Gin?" It was Hermione, she looked just as lonely.  
"Hey, Hermie." Ginny patted the spot on the bed next to her. Hermione climbed on next to her and sighed.  
"No word from boy wonder?" Hermione asked.  
"No." A parchment was dropped before her.  
"Read, you might enjoy it." Hermione gave a sad smile. Since school had started, Hermione was a solomn soul in her NEWT potions classes, Professor Snape cut her to bits, and she could see the undying love in her eyes. Picking up the letter, she opened it and gasped.  
"Harry! Harry's written you?!" Ginny hissed.  
"Yes, but read." Hermione urged.  
  
Hermione,  
I'm on field work, that's probably why Hedwig is all ruffled, and can't really say where I am. It's quite exciting, Ron is babbling on constantly about Luna and his plans to propose when he gets back. Speaking of Luna, how's Ginny? I know you're at school with her, so tell me. I'm too nervous to tell her, too shy she'll tease me like she did all summer. I nearly had to walk double all the time! Ron and I, on late nights, will sit up and talk. He doesn't mind me falling for his sister. infact, he yelled at me for not doing this sooner!  
I don't kow if she'll pummel me, or kiss me if I write her. Maybe even show up over holiday. You'll kiss em right? Just kidding. I need to talk to Snape on some things in the field. But, do you think I should write her? I mean, I'd love some notes on long nights to think about....along with the humdinger of a kiss this summer. I think about it constantly.  
Oh, what am I talking about?! How are you!? I'm too far gone to think about much else. I bet you think I'm turning into some simpering prat, but I'm going crazy.  
  
Write back and tell me what to do! Harry P.  
  
"Oh, Hermie!" Ginny squealed and hugged her friend. "I can't wait!" Ginny smiled. "And Luna! I'm so happy, but I can't tell her!" She halted. "But, oh, Hermione........ We'll help you out. Honest! Just write Harry back, to write me!" Hugging her friend, Ginny leaned back.  
"Alright, I already did, but yeah!" Hermione chuckled. "You can keep the letter, until you get yours of course!"  
  
As Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower, she felt even more lonely than before. Ginny had Harry heading her way, Luna had gotten the cake and was eating it too, and Tonks was pregnant, she was sure, and she had the hatred of the man she loved.  
"Ms. Granger, you are supposed to be doing your work, not flouncing about in your night clothes."  
"Yessir." Hermione gave up on wit, Severus was slowly killing her inside. Passing her mentor, she slowly weaved to the dungeons to double check her already finished potions. Being alone meant you had no life, no friends, and enough time to finish early.  
Severus felt his chest constrict when the sullen, scared, and frankly depressed looking Hermione sauntered past.Since that day in the workroom, she had become withdrawn, quiet, and even submissive. Her wit dissapeared, her daily barbs gone, he was worried........maybe a conference was needed.  
  
Luna,  
How are you darling? Harry is finally admitting his dormant feelings for my sister, as you said, and is going to write her. We might be coming for holiday at Hogwarts to see you, Hermione, and Ginny. I'll bring you gifts and such, like a good boyfriend! I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love Ron  
  
Luna giggled as she clutched the owl post, it was too sweet to hear the hot head simper. Smiling, she tucked the letter away and got ready for class. Today was a good day, what could go wrong?  
  
Tonks leaned back in her office chair and pressed a hand to her roiling stomach. Pregnancy was not agreeing with her.  
"Tonks?" The rusty voice at her door, made her start and groan from the action.  
"Remus!" She gasped. Looking up, she saw that the past four months had not been kind to either of them, he looks gaunt, ashen, and weary. "What are you doing here?" Attempting to get up, she felt her swelling belly restrict her movement slightly.  
"Are you, alright?" Remus looked slightly nervous.  
"Yes. yes. fine." She groaned. Remus was quickly beside her.  
"No, you're not." Catching her about the shoulders, he pressed a hand on her stomach. Rubbing slightly, he asked. "Better?" Going about the side, he paused and his eyes snapped up to her. "Tonks?" His face paled.  
"Remus." Tonks groaned.  
"You're............." His fingers slightly retracted. "Pregnant?" Tonks could only nod. "That's the....." He was lost for words. Tonks tried to straighten and led Remus to sit in her chair. Standing as straight as she could, she took a deep breath.  
"I'm having a baby, it's yours. And I need to go to the doctor to get a checkup soon." She felt Remus' hands on each side of her stomach.  
"Where's the baby?" Remus looked up.  
"Finate Incantium." Tonks murmured, instantly her clothes tightened and her stomach swelled lightly. She felt Remus press his face against the baby.  
"A baby." Remus murmured. "A baby." Tonks let ehr hands drift to his dusty brown hair that was messy and unkempt. Running her fingers rin lightly through it, she let him absorb the information. "Mine."  
Tonks felt the knot in her throat tighten as Remus rubbed his cheek against her stomach. This is what she wanted, needed, yearned for. It was when remus lifted her head that she received her largest surprise.  
"Tonks, marry me." Remus smiled, but this was short lived, the world seemed to change its axis, and Tonks saw black. 


	6. the love

After classes had ended for the day, Hermione dragged herself to her rooms. Classes were trying, at best and Severus had been oddly quiet the majority of the day. Shedding her heavy outer robe, Hermione ran chemical singed hands through her brittle hair. She was too tired to take proper care of her hair, or much less to care. Maybe, tonight, she would soak in the large tub in her bathroom, wash her wrecked hair, and maybe indulge in some sweets to lighten her mood.  
With much more energy than before, Hermione began to undress as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
Severus was feeling an emotion that he thought had been banished for the past year, nervousness. He wasn't about to come face to face with a hundred Death Eaters, or duel the Dark Lord, he was going to try and repair the damage on a relationship with a 5'6" whirlwind.  
Hermione, the small woman had been plaguing his thoughts for the past four months, she hadn't been his top priority when she arrived earlier that year, but soon she had become a necessity to his regemine. She had taken pot shots at him with verbal barbs that he shot back with a surprising amount of good humor, and then suddenly four months ago she had suddenly shut off from him. Becoming meek and shy about him. Reverting back to Professor Snape.  
Pulling out another gift from his "Secret Santa", Severus glanced at the muggle pocket watch. It was late, but the nagging feeling to go to Hermione was growing steadily and unlikely to stop.  
He arrived at her rooms to find them unwarded. So, he easily entered with the mere flick of a wand. Upon his first step in, he heard the faint sound emmenating from the bathroom of water being swished about.  
'It seems that the tables have been turned, Hermione.' Severus let the corner of his mouth curl up in amusement. Slipping his outer robe off, he tossed the garment onto the nearest chair. This left him in his regular black french cuffed button up, black flat front slacks, and his dress shoes. More gifts from his "Secret Santa"  
Rolling the cuffs up his forearms, and raking his hair from his face, Severus took a deep breath and entered the lavender smelling bathroom. It was wide and spacious with a large french bath in the center and Hermione was in the center of the vast amounts of bubbles like a cherry on a sundae, her skin was rosy from the heat and she even had a small red flower perched in her hair. Her head was resting against the back lip of the tub as she lay sleeping.  
Severus couldn't fight the urge as he knelt beside her. Placing his hands on each side of the tub, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.  
A gasp burst forth from Hermione's lips as she awoke to Severus' kiss and her eyes snapped open.  
"Professor Snape!" She squeaked. Severus was still leaning over her.  
"What happened to Severus?" His voice had taken on a silky quality instead of its usal gravelly tone.  
"Y..you hate me though!" Hermione exclaimed. "You..you do, don't you?" She squeaked as Severus deftly took down her hair.  
"Hardly, what would bring this about?" His eyes narrowed.  
"Y...you sent me away, like I..... I was some child." Hermione turned away so her back was to him. "You didn't want to speak to me." Her voice was ragged. "You sounded as if I were some silly, silly child!" She began to weep softly. Severus froze, her hair was soaked, as he was washing her hair.  
"You.....you thought I hated you?" Severus gulped. Letting his hands dip into the water, he closed his eyes. "Hermione, I found out that day that my youngest brother had died. The only one to talk to me after I joined the Death Eaters." Severus sighed. "I apologize for the words I said." He stopped speaking when he felt a pair of wet hands cup his face.  
"Oh, Severus." Hermione whispered. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Severus'. "You poor and weary man." Severus' hands rested on the underside of Hermione's upper arms as he kissed her back.  
"Hermione, not out of pity. I have too much from everyone else. I just want to be taken for who I am." Severus pulled back.  
"Then come here." Hermione whispered. "And I will." Severus looked up to see her with a watery smile and her sudsy hands outstretched. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he climbed in. "Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Your clothes!"  
"They'll wash." He smiled, for the first time in 36 years, and really meant it. His fingers burned as soon as they met the smooth skin of Hermione's waist as she drifted to him in her tub. Like and otter, she curled up against him and kissed him square on the mouth.  
"Like they say in muggle books, 'Kiss me you fool!' " Hermione laughed as she felt Severus' lips press against hers. His hands were curled about her bottom as he pulled her up to straddle his lap and to fully aquaint himself with the interior of her mouth.  
"More than glad to." He growled and let his hands drift up to curl about her shoulders. As they kissed, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt and tug it down his arms. He was a svelte man who kept himself in good fit condition and even had a bit of a ridge to his belly where a small trail of fine hairs led into his trousers. Following it with her finger, she unbuttoned his pants and began tugging at them. "Here, let me." He said with a strained voice. Shucking them, along with his boxers, he was now even with Hermione.  
"You, look delicious!" Hermione said in a fakey dramatic voice.  
"And you look good enough to eat!" Severus teased back, he leaned foreward and kissed Hermione's collarbone and began to work his way toward her breasts. Hermione twined her fingers in Severus' hair and let out a sigh as his mouth curled about her nipple. She tightened her thighs about his hips and let her eyes drift shut. The large hands that had fascinated her from her first year were now driving her to distraction. Lettign her hands twine in his raven locks, Hermione let her hips rock against the reminder of Severus' need. His mouth popped from her nipple as he gasped her name. Resting his forehead against her breast bone, he groaned at the involuntary buck of his hips. "Hermione, I want you to know somethign before I lose my head." Hermione froze, her arms still draped about his shoulders.  
"What?" Hermione asked quietly, anticipating and dreading the answer.  
"I love you." He murmured against her skin.He rubbed his stubbled cheek against her chest and smiled. "It's taken me long enough to say so, but, I do. And if you don't love me, I'm going to apparate out of here and ask for you to be removed or even obliviated." Severus groaned.  
"You won't have to, Severus. I fell in love with you during my sixth year!" Hermione exclaimed and kissed his shocked mouth.  
"Gods!" His fingers contracted on her back. "I don't know how long I'm going to last with all of this news at once." Severus said in a strained voice.  
"Don't worry, we've got forever." Hermione smiled as her hand snaked under the water to guide herself onto his shaft. As they slid together, the simultaneous sighs slipped from their lips in harmony.  
  
Tonks awoke to see a plae faced Remus pressing a damp cloth to her forehead.  
"Nymphie?" Remus smiled when he saw her awaken. "Thank the gods you're awake! Is the baby alright?" He pressed a hand to the baby.  
"Yes." Tonks waved his hand away. She was a bit peeved that he didn't ask if she was alright, and his first concern was for the baby. Sitting up slowly, Tonks took a deep breath and began to pull herself up.  
"Let me help, you wouldn't want to hurt the baby." Remus said gently, grasping her hand and pulling her up. Snatching her hand back, Tonks gave Remus a healthy glare. "I'll arrange the marriage and all you'll have to do is show up!" Remus smiled. Feeling overwhelmed, Tonks shook her head.  
"Alright. Could you get me a cup of water?" She asked, reseating herself.  
"Yes, right away. Want to keep the baby healthy!" Remus smiled and dashed off.  
When he had left, Tonks folded her hands on her desk and rested her hands on them. It was then she wept. 


	7. the wedding

Remus was smiling as he walked back with a cup of water for Tonks. The day had started out horrible and now he felt almost jubilant. He had a child on the way, and he was getting married! Babies had always been a favorite of his, sweet smelling and adorable. He went to enter Nymphadora's office when he heard sniffles, pausing, Remus could make out two voices.  
"Hermione, he doesn't love me. All he wants is the baby!" He heard Tonks whimper.  
"Nymphadora, you know that's not true!" It was Hermione. "It took me long enough to get with Severus, now you can certainly make Remus love you!" Hermione clucked over her for a couple more minutes.  
"Hermione, I've loved Remus since I was five! What more can i do except dance naked in front of him proclaiming it!? Wait, I've already done that!" Tonks sounded cynical.  
"Buck up. I've got to go, Severus wants to........ well I'll talk to you later. Call anytime!" The quiet 'poof' of the fire place noted Hermione's departure. Swallowing hard, Remus turned the corner to see Tonks sitting in her office chair.  
"I've got your water, Nymphadora." Remus said quietly. She nodded and grabbed for it.  
"Thank you." Taking a sip she cleared her throat. "You can just notify me when the wedding is." She looked up and smiled softly.  
"Alright, I'll be by tonight and we can discuss plans." Remus said as he headed to the door.  
"Alright, see you around seven then." Tonks took another sip. Remus left with his heart feeling like lead.  
  
Ginny awoke to tapping on her window. Sitting up groggily, she walked over to her window to see Hedwig tapping with a letter attatched to her leg.  
"Hedwig!" She gasped. Letting the bird in, she let Hedwig land on her owl stand. Feeding the owl a treat, she untied the letter and unrolled it.  
  
Ginny,  
How're you? Stake out is quite boring. Your brother keeps going on about Luna, while I........... I gues I should say it now........ I keep talking about you. Surprised? I bet not. I bet Hermione has shown you my latter to her and it's true. You drive me to distraction. Your pretty little body is burning into the backs of my eyelids and your the name on my lips as I wake up and the thought I calm myself with when I go to sleep. This could mean alot, but it means I love you. I wrote it and you'll hear me say it when I come over holiday. I can't wait, honestly! I'm itchign to get out of where we are, it's boring and cold! Christmas is in a couple of weeks, and I saw the perfect gift for you! Can't say what it is, it'll be a surprise. I'll talk to you later, love.  
Harry  
  
Ginny felt tears welling in her eyes, Harry loved her. Loved! Her! Choking on a laugh and sob, she clutched the note to her breast as she smiled. All she'd ever wanted was in this letter. Love!  
  
It was a week later when Tonks met Remus on her doorstep. Dressed in a threadbare suit and a small bundle of flowers.  
"Nymphandora. Ready?" Remus' shy smile and the near wilting flowers sent Tonks into tears.  
"Oh! The flowers are beautiful!" She gave a watery laugh. "My horomones are going crazy, but it's..."  
"It's alright. Come on, let's get you even prettier." He smiled and stepped in to guide Tonks toward her closet. Nervously, Tonks bustled after her to be bridegroom.  
Remus flung open Tonks' closet and blinked at the lack of clothing. There were lots of muggle t-shirts and many pairs of jeans that looked entirely too large for the petite Tonks. Furrowing his brow, he began to pilfer through the small amount of clothing.  
"R..remus, I...I don't have........er.... much in....." Too late, Remus smirked as he turned. He held Tonks' one dress. It was a girly wispy sundress that her mother sent her many months ago. It was a pale pink that went well with Tonks' true coloring. Flushing, Nymphadora made a grab for the dress. "It's nothing!" She squeaked.  
"Nymphadora, honestly. Let's see how it looks. I'm sure it fits too." Laying the dress over Tonks' stiff shoulders, he nudged her toward the bathroom. "Now dress quickly, we have an appointment with the judge in an hour." Shutting the door behind her, Remus sighed roughly as he dragged a sweaty palm down his face. In an hour his bachelorhood was going down in a ball of flames........ Sirius would be cackling his tail wagging ass off. Wanker.... Smiling to himself, he was shaken out of his revery by the quiet click of the door reshutting.  
Tonks stood shyly infront of her bathroom door. The dress fit around her pregnant belly and the little strappy sandals that graced her feet made Remus' eyes warm at the sight. She looked the role of a little mother. Blinking back the moisture that threatened to ruin his resolve, he smiled and offered her his hand.  
"Let's go get married."  
  
Tonks looked at her hand clasped in Remus' as they walked toward the courtrooms located near the wizarding ministry. She felt safe and enclosed in Remus' presence. He emmenated the word soft. His hair was like dark cornsilk that was constantly falling in his eyes His skin was a dusky hue of tan that looked so soft for the years fo torment he'd gone through after James and Lily's deaths. Even Sirius'. His lips were in a smooth smile and he had a small scar in his upper lip that made him look like he was smirking at all times.  
"Do I have something on my teeth?" Remus asked. Color bloomed in Tonks' cheeks.  
"No, you look good." Stifling a smile, she leaned into Remus' sturdy frame.  
"So do you." Remus pressed a kiss to her temple and Tonks could swear she felt him smile. 


	8. the wedding night

A/N: I know I first for me among the chapters, but just wait my pretties on the development of the plot. I have it all planned out it's just a matter of typing it up on my word pro that DOES NOT have spell chack that I but many of you can see............. My apologies if my writing seems a bitty ratty _ But Don't worry, there's more love coming. So hmmmmm Ron and Luna are coming along well as Ginny and Harry are going to be. There "moments" shall be coming within a couple of chapters I hope. Depends on how deep I'm going into Tonks' baby Marriage. She'll be fine, trust me. She couldn't have made it this far w/o being tough right? Hermione and Severus a favorite fo mine I dunno why but it is! They'll have a rocky road, but it'll be good! Because you don't expect him to fall RIGHT into love, think of alan rickman -my baby- and imagine him simpering.......... don't think so, he's cynical so bear with him as he sorts out his feelings. I love you guys for all the reviews, good and bad, but it makes me a better writer and I always say, if you don't like it, don't read it! Simple as that! Love you guys! Cherrio!  
  
Severus sat infront of the fire silently reading the paper when he finally looked up exasperated.  
"What?" Hermione looked up at him from in front of the fire where she'd been sitting intently for the past hour.  
"I'm worried about Nymphadora. She seemed so distraught when she flooed in." By now Hermione's head rested on Severus' knee.  
"Of course, her silly plan blew up in her face." Severus smirked. After a couple hours of seducing Hermione, he had the entire 'baby game' layed out to him. God protect Potter and Weasley. His eyes widened when Hermione pinched his upper inner thigh.  
"Shut up. I could pinch higher next time." Hermione chided.  
"Or I could just.....kiss you." Cupping her face, Severus dropped a kiss on her smiling mouth.  
"I'm a sucker for your kisses." Hermione laughed.  
"Let's hope." Pulling her up into his lap, he curled her into his embrace and began reading again.  
"I think I might go see Nymphadora." Hermione announced sometime later.  
"Alright." Severus continued reading. Turning the page, he paid no heed to Hermione. He stopped reading when her mouth was nibbling on his neck. Raising an eyebrow, he continued reading with a smirk. Soon her tongue swept out against his throat. Swallowing he continued to ignore Hermione. Her hands swept down his chest to pause and flick over his nipples. Severus sighed and flicked his eyes to the next page. Hermione slithered down with her hands disturbing his paper. Severus smirked and straightened the paper. Letting his eyes flicker down to his lover, he saw her fiddling with his belt buckle, contemplating on releasing it. She looked up at Severus and smiled. Unbuckling the belt, she unsnapped his slacks and clasped the zipper pull slowly dragging it down to reveal Severus' black silk boxers. She was presented with an ever ready bulge in the front waiting for her. Releasing him, she held his shaft in her hands feeling it's warmth through her palms. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to the smooth head. She looked up when she heard Severus clear his throat. Laving her tongue against his head she paused to ask.  
"Yes?" Severus tossed the paper aside and hauled Hermione up to straddle his lap. She wore a chemise style nightgown that bunched at her waist. She wore a pair of frilly panties that aggravated Severus due to the keeping of his libido from its prize. Tugging them down, he brought Hermione to slide home onto his manhood. She let out a small exclamation and let her head fall back. Severus' hands clasped Hermione's hips and let her ride him. Blast the paper, he'd become a hermit if it meant being within Hermione for eternity. Pressing his mouth against the colomn of her throat he let her ride him into ecstacy.  
  
Nymphadora sat shellshocked in her new kitchen at Remus' flat. The quiet clank of food being prepared did nothing to dull the actions of the past 24 hours. Looking at the plain glod ring Remus had presented her made her eyes slightly teary. She was married, no longer was she Tonks, but a Lupin. Her husband stood looking at her with a gaze she could only describe as awe. Her impromtu wedding dress felt itchy and annoying to her sensitive skin. In a couple of weeks, the baby would be able to make itself known by kicking. It was an experience - she was told- that one would never forget. Rubbing her stomach lightly, she smiled at Remus. He would be a wonderful father, because he was a wonderful person to begin with.  
"Here, I made a bit of pasta with red sauce. I hope you like it, cause I heard some pregnant women can't stand some types of food yet love another kind." He smiled nervously.  
"Thank you, and it's potatoes I can't stand now. Could be chips or the crisps, or mashed, anyform I get sick. But I love cheese. Cheese on anything!" Smiling, Nymphadora picked up her fork and dug into the pasta with flourish.  
Remus sat across from her with his pasta. He resting his chin in his palm and studied his new wife devouring the pasta he had agonized over for hours while thinking what to eat once he brought her here. Thinking over the near dozen of books he had in his closet - best to hide them before her stuff was moved in- about the diet for the baby, Remus calculated the amount he had given her. The book said to not overfeed the mother due to a baby's movements could upset the stomach if a vast amount of food was in her stomach. But who was he kidding, he was more concerned for the little woman carrying his child! Nymphadora and her straw blonde hair and sparkling eyes that lit up his world like a lamp in a pitch dark room. His little nymph.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Remus was startled out of his thoughts by Nymphadora's quiet question.  
"Oh, uh, I don't think so, no. Would you like it?" He gave her a nervous smile. He had butterflies in his stomach like a young boy asking if he could sit next to his puppy love.  
"Oh, no, it was quite filling." She gave a sweet smile. "But, I'm awfully tired. I'm ready to retire." Remus swallowed thinking over his next wording.  
"Well, I only have one room." He said and then in a rush sputtered out. "But if you'd like em to sleep on the couch out her that's be fine!" He swore he could see Nymphadora stifle a smile.  
"No, I fear we've seen eachother well enough that we can sleep in the same room, much less the same bed. If that's what you planned." She gave him a tired smile.  
"Oh, yes, yes of course." Remus stood quickly and helped his new bride from her chair and back toward the bedroom. "Um, there's a connecting bath over there. And you can pull out a t-shirt and some of my drawers out of the top drawer in the dresser. I'll let you change." Backing out of the room, Remus sighed as soon as he shut the door. He felt a wreak. He didn't know how he was going to get a wink of sleep with her warm body against his. He got hard thinking about it. Groaning he went to clean up the dishes and then off to his nighttime torture.  
  
Ron and Harry sat side by side as they headed back to their flat from their stakeout location. It had been long, too long, but it was part of the job. It had been cold and unbending in weather conditions, and Harry was finally feeling his fingers thaw out. Ron was asleep with a silly grin on his face. Just a couple more weeks until he could venture to Hogwarts. Smiling, Harry patted his pocket where a solitaire ring sat in a small box. Russian jewlery was definately quality, but Harry was most elated about the finger it was going to fit.  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas?" The question was out of the the blue in the large bed that Hermione and Severus lay in. Propping himself on his elbows as Hermione lay sprawled underneath his frame, he tilted his head.  
"Why?" He must be tactful if he was going to escape the holidays he detested so much.  
"Because, I might spend it with you, if possible?" The statement was posed as a question. "If your family isn't going to come?" She gave him a hopeful look.  
"I haven't spoken to my family in almost twenty years." Severus snipped.  
"Oh." Hermione's hands stilled on his back. She looked down. "You must like spending holidays alone." She murmured.  
"Usually, but, if you would like to join me." He let the statement hang.  
"Of course! I couldn't think of a better place to spend my days. I do come here everyday, in many ways." She gave Severus a wiley smile.  
"Yes you do." Pressing a warm kiss to her lips, he settled down beside Hermione and stroked her hair. "I would find the holiday finally enoyable if you joined me this year. Classes let out next week, so we'll be alone. Perhaps we can get our shopping out of the way this week end."  
"Of course, love." Turning her face into Severus' neck, Hermione let out a sigh and fell asleep. Severus was frozen, did she just say love? Blinking several times, Severus tried to shake off the emotional word and found it clinging to his heart. Maybe it was his time to experience love, even if it was for the first time. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to a restless sleep.  
  
Remus stared down at the small full sized bed with trepidition. It seemed bigger when ti was just him, but now seemed so small with Nymphadora's small body curled up on one side. Shaking lightly to loosen his muscles and other limbs, Remus slid under the covers to curl against Nymphadora's back. Curling an arm about her bulging midsection, and another under her neck, he leaned his head forward to breathe in the flowery smell of his tiny wife. Pressing hsi lips to the nape of his wife's neck, Remus whispered the three words he'd been dying to say.  
"I love you." 


	9. the shopping

Emotion to Remus Lupin did not come easy. Much less to someone who it should be conveyed to. Walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, Remus was trying to think of what to get his bride. A book? No, Nymphadora would hit him. Window shopping down the main drag, Remus paused in front of a small shop he hadn't seen before. With a small smile, he entered the store.  
  
Hermione and Severus were walking, a good distance apart mind you, in Hogsmeade. The new found couple hadn't found the heart or mind to reveal their relationship. So, to the school had yet to discover their tryst. They had decided while heading out that they would reveal to the people who asked, mainly friends. If others found out, let them, but it was too early in the relationship to do so yet. Severus had to make a stop in the Apocathary and it was decided they meet up at noontime for lunch at Madame Rosmerta's.   
  
Hermione smiled as she saw Severus enter the Apocathary as she hustled toward a small specialty shop she had spotted during her sixth year. It held clothing and different adult items that were fun.   
  
"Hermione!" Ginny had spotted her.  
  
"Hi Ginny! Shopping for Harry?" With a shy nod, Ginny huddled next to Hermione.  
  
"It's so cold!"   
  
"Of course, you expect winter to be hot?" Hermione teased. Giggling, the two entered the shop to find themselves the only shoppers.  
  
"Hello ladies!" A small older woman with flaming red hair waved from up front. She wore a corset like dress and had her flame like hair piled atop her head with a quill sticking out of the side. "What can I help you with?" Smiling with her crimson lips, she hurried up to them tittering away.  
  
"I was looking for a christmas gift for my......boyfriend." Hermione said akwardly. She didn't know how to classify Severus, but he was definately no boy.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny chimed in.  
  
"Oh! This is too sweet, now you must tell me about them! Because we can't dress you up in something he won't 'enjoy'!" She gave a smokey laugh.  
  
"Mine is older and was a slytherin when he attended Hogwarts." Hermione said, or didn't add that he attended Hogwarts 19 years ago. "He's into silk." She blurted out. Ginny's eyebrows nearly shot to her heairline and shot Hermione an amused grin.  
  
"Mine graduated last year and was Gryffindor, like myself. It'll be our, first.....time." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Dear, no need to be embarrassed! I'm sure he will love it with or without the fancy underclothes! Now come come, I have the perfect idea for both of you!" Pulling them toward the rear of the store, the shop owner prattled on about her own husband. "Now, I'll start with....."" Giving a glance to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." She answered.  
  
"Oooh, beautiful name! Now, I just got this in from America. Since you have such pretty hair like mine, Green goes beautifully with your coloring." She reached over and grasped a bundle of deep green with bits of black lace. Holding up the top it looked like a short chemise but a bra like top that would give her a hefty amount of cleavage. The bottoms she also held up were a lacey black and emerald boy cut that had a tie on the back that could be loosened.   
  
"It's pretty, but I already have a set like the top. Some thing more....."  
  
"Spicey? Oh, this one must be real nice." She laughed and dissapeared behind a curtain.  
  
"All of these pieces are so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" The owner appeared once more.  
  
"By the way, my name's Darlene. Ok, let's see this one." It looked like a bunch of ribbons. Looping the neck about her own, she ran the piece as example over her own ample bosom. "Now the ribbons run down here and connect, then you can run them about your waist and tie them where ever, then you can pair them with a pair of emerald of black panties." Hermione's eyes widened. It was perfect. A human gift! Smiling, she grasped the bundle of ribbon.   
  
"I'll go pick out a pantie set to go with. You can help Ginny." Hermione smiled knowing that this was not easy for Ginny.  
  
"So, Ginny, your first time? Then this shall have to be special indeed. Tell me about him." Darlene cocked her head and crossed her arms.  
  
"He's very sweet and shy but the bravest man I know." Ginny smiled.  
  
"You'll marry him, soon. But let me find you a cute little outfit my dearie!" Dissapearing, Ginny smiled. She had thought of a broom kit, but Harry must have ninety of them! So, she followed Hermione and didn't regret her hastey decision. This was perfect. Simply Perfect!  
  
Severus was thinking of what to get Hermione when gathering his supplies. She didn't need another book, maybe some jewelry. Furrowing his brow and pursing his lips, Severus thought about what he imagined Hermione in. Fancy lengerie always, beautiful jewelry...... she was a lady. Purchasing his supplies, he walked out into the crisp air only to be hit with the perfect gift idea. Shrinking his supplies, he slipped them into his pocket and headed toward his destination.   
  
Nymphadora was finishing her small lunch, when she thought about what to get Remus for Christmas. He was an adoring husband, and a gentlemen. He never tried to mess around while in bed, but he always pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before sleeping, then she'd feel a puff of air as if he was saying a prayer. She grew to love him in another aspect as the days continued, he was her soulmate. Her one and only. Looking down at the simple ring she'd worn since their wedding, she smiled. This Christmas Remus would receive two gifts, one of which was her love.  
  
When Severus and Hermione met for lunch, Ginny joined them with Luna. Of course it was no problem with them that the two were an item. They had been in on it for the entirety. The two young women pressed cold kisses to Severus' cheeks and sat across fromt he couple who held hands under the table at which they were sipping warm butter beer and ordering lunch.  
  
"All your shopping done?" Hermione asked as she sipped from her soup du jour.  
  
"Yes, and you?" Severus returned.  
  
"Yep. It's too cold to dally about." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course." Severus let a smirk tug the corner of his mouth. "Doesn't mean you can't dally about inside." Something relating to a chuckle came from his throat.  
  
"Be nice." Hermione chided. 


	10. the proposals

A/N Hey everyone, I know my spelling is quite shoddy, but I just got a new computer and I FINALLY have a spell check. I know rejoice for you can finally read my works. Plus I had to get through an ass load of finals at school curse public education!  
  
The remaining few at Hogwarts during Christmas holidays were dispersed among the Great Hall, playing games and talking while the teachers sat toward the front of the hall discussing terms. Among those missing from the gathering was Hermione and Severus who were occupied in their own rooms. Ginny and Luna were sitting across from one another chatting about their men who were to arrive any day now.  
//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Bloody hell it's cold out here!" Ron bellowed as he stepped off the train that recently arrived at Hogwarts station.  
"Christ on a cracker you're loud!" Harry sniped back. Being enclosed in a train for several days and having to be on the same assignment with each other for several months had definitely put a toll on the well formed friendship.  
"I don't want to look at your wanker face anymore! Go away!" Ron yelled in frustration.  
"Same to you!" Harry yelled back.  
"I hardly call that appropriate speech." Snape.  
"Oh sod off, we aren't your students anymore." Harry griped.  
"But I can certainly ban you from returning here, Mr. Potter." He gave a snide smile.  
"You have serious control issues." Ron pursed his lips.  
"And your fly is down." Snape bit back a chuckle as Ron scrambled to zip up his trousers. "Now, you can enter and go your separate ways but, if  
  
I hear or see you, I won't hesitate to turn you out on your ears. And I know who you both came to visit, so do not disturb my holiday and I will not disturb yours." Snape gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel disappearing within Hogwarts' depths.  
"Bloody wanker." Ron grumbled as he and Harry climbed the stairs forgetting their earlier fight.  
"Ditto." Harry said as they pushed open the huge doors leading to the Great Hall.  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Severus snorted as he left Harry and Ron, he had no time to deal with the Wonder Twins. Returning to his chambers, he saw Hermione still dozing in his bed. Wrapped up in his sheets, she resembled a fallen angel. Her flaming hair was spread about the pillows scattered on the bed. Severus felt the chill of lust spirit down his spine. Quickly moving forward, Severus slid into the bed beside Hermione. He had left his clothing on, merely being content with watching her slumber. Her cheeks rosy, and her dark eyelashes fanned over the tops of them. Trailing the tip of his finger down her jaw line, Severus watched her brow furrow then relax as she leaned into the touch.  
Perhaps Hermione wouldn't have to make the call to his parents, in fact, he planned to after Christmas when he presented her with an engagement ring. He knew he hadn't spoken the big L, but he planned to with the ring he had tucked away.  
/ / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \  
  
"Now what do we have here? A pair o' lovelies for a pair o' boyos to snatch up and fall in love with, ay?" Ginny spun about with a gasp at Harry's horribly disguised Scottish accent.  
"Harry!" Leaping from her seat, Ginny threw her arms about Harry's neck to press a kiss against his stubbly cheek. "Ack! Cold! Cold!" Ginny squealed as Harry burrowed his face into her neck.  
"I'll warm you up quickly my dear." Harry mumbled into her neck.  
"Harry!" Ginny squealed.  
"Say my name like that and I'll be a happy man in bed!" Harry chuckled.  
"Lecher! Pervert! Oh, you're horrible!" Ginny began to laugh.  
"Oi, you two can wake the dead!" Ron griped. His still mitten encased hands were cupping Luna's cheeks as he raised from what looked like a heavy kiss.  
"Then go get a room!" Harry teased back.  
"Same to you two, you bunch of horn dogs!" Ron said. Snorting, he looked down at Luna and smiled. "Show the way, darling." Luna nodded nervously and looked at Ginny giggling.  
"All, alright." Blushing, she clasped her boyfriend's hand and hustled from the room.  
"And what about us, darling?" Harry smiled as Ginny turned back to look at him.  
"And what are you planning to do, my sweet?" Ginny tried to stifle a giggle.  
"Love you till the stars fall down." Harry leaned over and placed his lips over Ginny's for the first time since his return.  
  
/ / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \  
  
Luna was nearly sweating bullets as she entered her private rooms in her tower. Ron was looking About eagerly since the only other tower he'd entered was Slytherin in his days of being a student. Climbing the stairs to her room, Luna looked back with a nervous smile.  
"Ron?" Luna asked as soon as they entered the room.  
"Yes?" Ron seemed a lot less wild then his playful demeanor in the a Great Hall.  
"This isn't your first time, is it?" Luna gulped fearing the answer. Ron blushed and his ears turned redder than his face.  
"Um, well, about that." Ron took his pointer fingers and began tapping them into each other. "It, is actually." Chuckling embarrassed, Ron looked up at her shamed almost that he couldn't learn the basics for her. Instead he was surprised.  
"Oh, I'm so happy." Luna jumped into his arms and pressed a hot kiss to his shocked lips.  
"What?!" Ron burst out when they fell onto the feather own bed. Several feathers 'proofed from the mattress and floated down around them.  
"That means we're both first timers and that we won't have any expectations of each other. We'll be clean slated." Luna smiled the way that made Ron's stomach flip.  
"Uh!" Ron covered his face with his hands. "You are too much!" Ron chuckled. Meanwhile, Luna was crawling up Ron's body , to sit on his chest. "OOF!"  
"Too much what?" Luna piped.  
"Woman!" Ron wheezed." Omigawd, you're gonna suffocate me!" Ron was gasping as he cupped Luna's bottom and slid her down to his stomach. "Much better." Smiling, Ron lifted his hips which were beginning to stir to life the minute he caught a glimpse of Luna in the Great Hall.  
"Ron, what do you think about marriage?" Luna question made him freeze, she couldn't have found the ring, it was in his pocket! Blushing, he gulped and smiled.  
"W..why do you ask?" Ron stuttered.  
"Because, I'd like to marry you some day, and have our own little Weasley's blow up Hogwarts." Luna smiled.  
"Lift up a bit love, I have something for you." Ron mumbled. Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out a small black box. "Luna, would you marry me so we can have our own little Weasley's and blow up the school?" Ron smiled as Luna gasped. The ring was a white gold with sapphires and rubies adorning the ring.  
"Oh, yes, yes Ronald. I do, I do!" Ron slipped the modest ring on her finger as she collapsed onto his chest sniffling and laughing at the same time. "I love you so much!"  
"Luna.....If it's too much too ask, could we, ya know." Ron flicked his eyes toward the straining erection behind Luna's rear.  
"Oh! Ronald!!!!" Luna burst out laughing once more.  
"Luna!" Ron whined.  
  
/ / / \ \ \ / / / \ \ \ / / \ \  
  
"Ng!" Ginny was straddling Harry's waist as he bucked beneath her. His hands were clasped on her bare hips, and his head thrown back as his oncoming orgasm shot through his body at light speed.  
"Oh, God, Ginny!" Harry's voice was hoarse and nearly ragged as his hips jerked underneath her. Her high pitched moan signaled her own orgasm as her fingers curled into his chest slick with sweat.  
"Harry!" She gasped as her arms gave out and her limp body draped over Harry's "That....was."  
"Fan-flippin-tastic!" Harry sighed. Still inside her warm body, Harry buried his face in her neck. Licking the column of her throat, Harry remembered the little black box resting on Ginny's writing table.  
"Harry James Potter, I think I'm in love with you." Ginny smiled against Harry's bare shoulder as he chuckled.  
"And I love you, just a moment love." Slipping out of her, Harry rolled off the bed and walked buck naked to the writing table.  
"Harry." Ginny propped herself up, letting her torso shine in the moonlight. Harry turned holding a small glittering object between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Virginia Alice Weasley, I would like to ask you for permission to take your hand in holy matrimony, if you will have me." Harry stood beside the bed with a streak of moonlight catching the slight glitter in his eyes.  
"Harry, are you asking me to marry you?" Ginny said tearfully.  
"If you'll have me." Harry whispered.  
"For always." Ginny whispered back as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked down into a single diamond solitaire that glittered in the moonlight. "It's gorgeous!" Ginny gasped.  
"Of course, only the best for my fiancé!" Harry climbed up on the bed once more and kissed Ginny. "THE love of my life!" Harry mocked her.  
"Oh shut up." Ginny laughed and tackled him to the bed.  
  
/ / / / \ \ \ / / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \ \ / \ \ / \  
  
"Wonder what the Wonder Twins are doing with their significant others?" Severus murmured as Hermione massaged his aching back.  
"Probably what they came to do, get laid and propose marriage." Hermione said marriage a little louder for Severus to hear.  
"I heard you." Severus teased. Clasping Hermione's left hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the palm. Then, a small bit of metal was slipped over Hermione's ring finger.  
"Sev..Severus?" Hermione gasped as her hand retracted. There on her finger sat a band of emerald and onyx set in platinum.  
"It is the Snape engagement ring, passed down generation to generation. Being the eldest, I received them when I wished to marry." Severus turned and looked in Hermione's shimmering eyes.  
"You went, and, talked to them? You contacted your family?" Hermione's voice was squeaky and rusty from the threat of tears. Severus nodded and smiled stiffly.  
"I contacted my mother a couple of days ago to ask for the rings, the wedding band is in my safe, but, she's invited us to Christmas. We would leave tomorrow."  
"And you didn't warn me?!" Hermione swatted at him.  
"And you're hitting me for telling you?!" Severus smacked her bottom and chuckled as she fell over his shoulder.  
"You are a horrible, horrible man!" Hermione squealed as a hand rubbed over her bottom and cupped her mound. "But, such a wonderful lover indeed." Hermione laughed.  
"And I will prove you again and again." Marching toward the bedroom with Hermione over his shoulder, Snape had more of a bounce in his step than the past 38 years of his life.  
  
A/N:::::: again I am so sorry for the long space. School and holidays have been a drag! 


	11. the love

"Remus? Are you home?" Nymphadora opened the door to the small two room flat that she and he shared.   
  
"Out here." The distant voice carried from the small balcony. Nymphadora turned and locked the door behind her as she took off her over cloak. Making her way through the flat, Nymphadora saw him sitting in one of the chair that she and Remus had picked out on a shopping adventure last week.   
  
Nymphadora was far from bulging in her pregnancy; her bump was quite prominent now in her fifth month. Her peasant tops and pregnancy shirts that she would find at small muggle shops, brought tears to her eyes. She was going to be a mother. Before this, the impact wasn't as strong, infact, it seemed somewhat surreal to her. Like she was watching herself from outside of her own body.  
  
She now stood behind Remus' chair, he wasn't turning to watch her, and he kept his gaze riveted to the brick wall in front of him.  
  
"Is the view as wonderful as it seems?" Nymphadora thought humor would break the silence.  
  
"No." Remus' withdrawn statement was a barb in her skin. Since their marriage, which seemed to be all she hoped for, was in fact, almost a jail sentence. Both were miserable without being able to express their feelings to each other, and both wary of what to tell the other. Nymphadora looked out into the snowy rooftops of London. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and the hidden gifts in Nymphadora's closet would come out, and hopefully a holiday where they could love each other could commence.   
  
"Sit down." Remus said softly. Finally turning, he gazed upon his petite wife. She wore a pastel colored top with a pair of jeans for pregnant women. She was dressed simply, but quite beautiful in his eyes. "I believe we have to talk." Remus swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He could see Nymphadora was miserable and worn out from living with him. He didn't even touch her, except at night when he could let his love show. He would curl up behind her letting his hands spread over the creation with in her body that he thanked everyday for bringing her to him.   
  
"What's wrong, Remus?" Oh, great, he's scared her.  
  
"Nothing. Nymphadora, I see you're not happy in this marriage. And, for Christmas, I'll let you absolve the marriage if you wish." He couldn't look at her. He couldn't let her see how much anguish it was to let her go. To let her love another man as much as he loved her. In a scant few months he had fallen hard for the little girl he'd seen grown up.   
  
"No." Remus' breath caught in his throat. No?! But, but, wasn't this what she would want?! Confused, he looked up to see Nymphadora's lower lip trembling.  
  
"Oh, Nymphadora, don't cry, I've made you cry enough!" Pained, he rose from his chair to cradle Nymphadora's tear streaked face.  
  
"I can't, because I would be leaving the one I'm in love with." By this time, Nymphadora was hiccupping with sobs and leaning into Remus.  
  
"You, what?" Remus breathed, he had to hear it one more time. Just once more.  
  
"I love you, you silly fool!" Nymphadora laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus began to laugh. He felt the weight of sorrow lift from his chest and felt the joy of being complete enter his soul. The broken man he was since Sirius' death was finally healing.  
  
"And I love you, my little Nymph." Burying his face in the sweet smelling crook of Nymphadora's neck, he smiled. "And I can finally show you!" He stood with Nymphadora in his arms, swinging around letting her feet lift from the ground.   
  
"Oh? And how would that be?" Smiling, Nymphadora giggled. Her wet eyelashes were spiky and her cheeks were rosy from tears.  
  
"With kisses." Remus leaned forward and caught Nymphadora's lips with his own letting the salty taste of tears and her own unique taste that reminded him of vanilla and cinnamon. "I think this Christmas will be better than last year." Chuckling, he carried his little wife inside their home.   
  
/ / / \ \ \ / / \ \ \ / / / \ \ / / \ \ / / / \ \ / / \ \ / / \  
  
Severus and Hermione stood outside the family manor of the Snape's on Christmas Eve. Bundled in scarves and coats, the warm clouds of breath drifted in front of their noses.   
  
"Only your family had to pick somewhere cold to originate from." Hermione grumbled.   
  
"I apologize for not being Greek, Hermione. I'm Italian by way of Britain. But my family finds Greenland home." Severus said sarcastically.   
  
"Wonderful." Hermione shivered and leaned into Severus. Suddenly, the heavy door creaked open to reveal a group of house elves bundled in miniature parkas.   
  
"Master Snape!" One squeaked. "We thought you died!" Another squeaked. "Oh thanks heaven!" One sighed.  
  
"What's all this racket about?!" A voice snapped from beyond the door. "Don't let the heat out you infernal creatures!" It resembled Severus' voice, but slightly rustier. A tall archaic man with inky black hair laced with gray came around the corner. It was like seeing Severus in thirty years. Once the two met eye contact, the eyebrows on the older man shot up. "Severus?" The hushed voice carried over the howl of the wind outside.   
  
"Hello, Father." Severus swallowed hard and clasped Hermione's hand.   
  
"Come, come in." He stepped back and shoved the gathering of house elves to the side. "Out of the way you over grown rats!" He barked. "Your mother will be surprised. We were going to sit down to dinner shortly." Composed, the elder Snape motioned them into the manor.   
  
"Thank you." Severus murmured as he pressed the hand against Hermione's back to usher her in. He hadn't entered his parents home in nearly twenty years. He hadn't spoken to his only other brother in twenty years. His younger brother, who died several months ago, was the only one who stuck with him through his dark days. Sergio had been a wonderful brother, which was another story with Vittorio. Vittorio, his elder brother who loved to prove he was better than his baby brother who couldn't do anything. Since the day he decided that he could do something and join the Death Eaters, Vittorio refused to speak with him.   
  
"Severus, if you squeeze my hand any tighter, my bones will crack." Hermione muttered. Wincing, Severus released his hold on her hand and walked silently beside her. How could he forget Hermione? She had to go through the grueling process of his family! He looked down at the top of her head letting a ghost of a smile grace his face. Tonight he'd present her to his family and get the wedding ring from the safe. Everything was perfect. He had life, love, and family.  
  
"Severus, glad you could join the family thirty years late." The snide voice of Vittorio, his elder brother, reached his ears.  
  
"Pleasant to see you, brother." Severus said tightly.  
  
"Vittorio! Severus! You will not ruin my holiday!" The voice of Severus' mother entered the conversation. She was a short wiry woman with chestnut hair streaked with gray and white at the temples. She turned to see Hermione and a smile lit up her features. "Oh! The woman Severus mentioned! Now, he didn't mention your name."   
  
"Hermione, wonderful to meet you Mrs. Snape." Hermione offered her hand to the woman.  
  
"Oh, only sycophants call me Mrs. Snape. Call me, Penelope." Her warm hand clasped Hermione's "I bet Sebastian has been terrorizing you and the elves, poor dears. We were going to sit down to dinner if you'll join us?"  
  
"We only came for a game of chess, of course we'll stay mother!" Severus sighed. "Always wanting to tend to everyone."   
  
"I think I now know where Severus' temper comes from." Hermione chuckled glancing at Sebastian and Severus scowl at them.  
  
"Oh, of course, since he was just a toddler it's been like that!" Penelope laughed and guided Hermione toward the delicious smell. "I'll have to pull out some photos for you to look at. He was such an adorable child." As Penelope and Hermione chatted, Vittorio and Sebastian came down on Severus.  
  
"Looks a bit young, brother." Vittorio sneered.  
  
"She's nineteen." Severus sighed and looked toward the ceiling.  
  
"To your thirty eight? Certainly you are robbing the cradle!" Sebastian scoffed.  
  
"Her mind is like a steel trap, just try to treat her like her age and she'll eat you for lunch." Severus growled.  
  
"Hmph, hardly. Is she even a pureblood?" Vittorio asked.  
  
"No, both her parents are muggles who are protected by Dumbledore." Severus glared at his brother. "And I thought being prejudice against muggle parentage was for Death Eaters."   
  
"Precisely, isn't that what you should be thinking?" Vittorio said snidely.  
  
"She was one of the two to bring down Voldemort. I would think you would recognize her from the papers." Severus snapped. His family was being unreasonable!  
  
"Hermione Granger, that's who you're marrying?!" Sebastian gasped.  
  
"Honestly!" Severus growled as he finally seated himself beside Hermione at the dining table. Grumbling, he picked up the already filled goblet of wine and took a healthy swallow.  
  
"Trouble at home?" Hermione laid a hand on Severus' thigh, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Trouble is hardly the word for it." Severus snapped.  
  
"Your mother likes me." Hermione smiled.  
  
"She would like a one eyed monster." Severus grumbled. "Plus the fact that I'm the first to marry."   
  
"Hush, let's eat and then we can mingle and work it out with your family." Pressing a kiss to Severus' cheek, Hermione settled in her chair and began to eat.  
  
"So, you and that Harry Potter were the ones to defeat Voldemort?" Sebastian asked after dinner when the family sat in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"Temporarily. We don't know for sure. That's why Harry is being watched during his Auror training. He and Ron are partners. They wanted me to enter to be a team, but I decided to be an apprentice to Severus." She smiled at Severus. "I guess that's where we hit it off, so to speak."   
  
"Interesting. So, I assume you and Potter had relations?" Vittorio cut in. Hermione sighed exasperated.  
  
"You know, Vittorio, I'm asked that too many times to count. And what amuses me, is that you are so much like Severus when he taught during my years. Very bitter and lonely. I know your brother, Sergio, is gone, but that gives you now excuse almost a half of a year later to be such an - excuse my language- asshole. I never told Severus that, because I was too in love to upset that apple cart, but I would've if I was angry enough." Hermione sighed and leaned into Severus who sat beside her shocked to the bone.  
  
Vittorio narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for the insipid insight, Ms. Granger. But you have no place to say so." He spat.  
  
"Vittorio, you will hold your tongue!" Penelope spoke up. "She is a guest and soon to be family!" She turned to Severus. :Are you going to sit there like a dead fish?" Snorting, she leaned back in her chair and looked into the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry for ruining your holiday. I think I'll retire." Hermione rose and walked out of the room.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Mother, I'm trying to think how I can go upstairs to my fiancée and not get my head bitten off for being in shock." Severus ran his hands down his face.  
  
"You're whipped." Vittorio muttered into his drink.  
  
"This is all your fault anyway." Severus growled from behind the mask of his hands.  
  
"Go and talk to her, or more if you put a silencing charm on. She might be in the wrong room, direct her to your old room. It's still in the same place." Sebastian spoke up.  
  
"Thank you. Merry Christmas." Bend from the waist, he pressed a kiss to his mother's worn cheek.  
  
Hermione was in what she suspected was Severus' room. It was a lighter shade of slate with royal blue accents. It also had no luggage or sign of habitation. She had drawn the curtains and watched the snow fall in flurries across the bare land.  
  
She jumped when a pair of warm hands slid down her arms to wraps around her ribs and a chin rest upon her head.  
  
"Good evening, Severus." Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Hermione, you know I could not have spoken against my elder brother." Severus started.  
  
"That is no excuse!" She turned and pressed her finger tips to her chest. "I'm going to be your wife! Does that not have any say?!" By now the threat of tears burned her eyes and her voice had a slight tremor.  
  
"Of course. I regretted my silence as soon as you left. I am here for apologies, not a war." Severus slid his hands down her arms to clutch her hands. "Hermione, I love you. Coming here was a huge step for me. You urged me here with your support. I am hardly the man to show how his inner self is feeling." Severus ended sarcastically.  
  
"I know." Hermione rested her forehead on his chest. "Your brother is an absolute wretch." She smiled when she felt Severus chuckle.  
  
"I completely agree." Pressing a kiss to her neck, Severus' hands trailed to press against her abdomen.   
  
"Then we should be very cruel to him, during our stay." Hermione let a smile curl on her lips.  
  
"I think we should avoid him and keep to our own devices." With this, he gently cupped her breasts.  
  
"Absolutely." Turning in Severus' arms, Hermione kissed her fiancée.  
  
/ / / / / / / \ \ \ \\ \ / \ \ \ / / / / / / / \ \ \ / / /   
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and cheery with a fresh layer of snow to greet the new engaged couples. Piles of gifts sat at the end of their beds waiting to be opened.  
  
"Morning." Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead as he sat up.  
  
"Hn?" Ginny groaned and sat up trying to follow Harry's boxer clad bottom bending over the piles of gifts.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my future wife." Harry smiled and tugged the corner of the comforter trying to urge Ginny out of bed.  
  
"Harry, it's too early!" Ginny whined trying to curl under the covers.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Come on." Harry hooked his hands around Ginny's waist and hauled her out.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Ginny moaned.  
  
"Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy wealthy and wise!" Harry chimed in as he sat with Ginny in his lap.  
  
"If I have to put up with this when we're married, I won't! I won't stand for it!" Ginny protested as a gift was thrust in her hands.  
  
"We'll see." Harry pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck as she opened yet another Weasley sweater from her mother.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I know it's beginning to wind down, and I think it'll only be about 2 more chapters left. I know! I know! It'll be sad to end but I will work extra hard on making them good! 


	12. the birth

4 months later…………  
  
"Remus!" Nymphadora groaned as she floated by her husband.  
  
"Be right there!" Remus was stuffing his arms into a set of surgical scrubs and chasing his wife into the maternity ward. It had been several hours ago that Nymphadora stood in their small flat cooking lunch when she had yelped and had her water break. Of course like any first time father, Remus began to panic. He had hurried them to St. Mungo's and began to rattle on about how he wanted to be present and he had to call a long list of people that they had complied during the third trimester of her pregnancy. One of the nurses smiled and asked for the list and she would call them for him. Almost crying in gratitude, he had scampered after Nymphadora who was yelling down the hall to him.   
  
"Remus!" Another voice. It was Harry and Ginny hand in hand smiling and waving. "We just arrived, how's it going?" Harry gave a lopsided grin and pulled Ginny close under the shelter of his body.  
  
"Well, I have to go deliver my baby, tell everyone hello!" Remus didn't pause to say good bye but merely rushed off.  
  
"He's definitely a man on a mission." Ginny commented.  
  
"That'll be us some day." Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry, we just got married last month and Ron and Luna are getting married next week! Plus Nymphadora's baby and now Hermione's baby on the way? Psh, we have to give the gift registry a rest!" Ginny laughed and hugged her new husband. "But we can always try!"  
  
"Always darling." Harry kissed her temple and smiled as Remus skidded into a hallway only to yelp and call after his wife.  
  
"Harry! We miss anything?" Ron marched in smiling with Luna in tow.  
  
"No, Nymphadora just went in." Ginny answered. "Oh, there's Hermione and Professor Snape! Hi, Hermione!" Ginny waved only to see Hermione laugh and wave as she hurried down the hall. Behind her stalked Professor Snape who looked more like a hawk than her husband. Married on New Year's day, the couple had discovered their pregnancy later that month when Hermione had a fainting spell during a Potions class.   
  
"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Luna!" Hermione rushed forward to embrace her friends and smile the way only a pregnant woman could. Completely at peace. Not that Hermione was showing, she was only 3 months along! But yet, Severus hovered as if she would break her neck or simply disappear!  
  
"Oh great, the Wonder Twins." Severus muttered. "Would you like something to drink, Hermione?"   
  
"Yes, please." Turning over her shoulder, she gave Severus a quick kiss and let him go. "Let's go sit."   
  
Finding a grouping of chairs, The five friends sat down and began chatting.  
  
"At first I was kind of weirded out about you and Snape, but now I see how much you two compliment each other." Harry murmured as he clasped Ginny's hand.  
  
"Of course, you now know the joys of marriage so everyone in love is simply joyous!" Hermione laughed as she settled into her chair.  
  
"I still think it's weird." Ron muttered.  
  
"Shut it Ron." Ginny hissed. "You just grumble because he was the reason she turned you down seventh year." Ron snorted and felt his ears turn red.  
  
"Shut up." Ron muttered.  
  
"Now that you all have had sufficient time to gossip about me, I have returned. The games are over." Severus drawled as he sat beside his wife and handed her a bottle of fruit juice.  
  
"Stop teasing." Hermione chastised him. Severus replied with a snort and settled beside her.  
  
"So when did they say you were due?" Luna asked.  
  
"The beginning of September to mid September. Just before classes." Hermione laid a hand gently over her belly. "It's a wonderful experience to be pregnant. Specially with someone to hold your hair when you throw up!" Hermione laughed to herself.   
  
"I can't wait!" Luna smiled and looked at Ron adoringly. Ron proceeded to blush very red.  
  
"It's a boy!" Remus appeared worn and tired several hours later smiling and laughing. Severus patted him on the back while Ron and Harry embraced him. "We named him Sirius James. He's gorgeous! Squalling and screaming like a bat out of hell! I love him already!" Remus had several tears on his face.  
  
"I'm so very happy for you Remus." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You can come visit him in just a moment. They got to weigh and measure and all that business. I'm a father!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"You said that already." Severus drawled.   
  
"But being it is so much better! I can't wait to see you in another six months doing this!" Remus laughed and disappeared again.  
  
"I'm bringing a camera to your birth Hermione." Harry grinned. "Just to catch Professor Snape's face when your baby's born!"  
  
"And then I will proceed to break the camera." Severus growled.  
  
"Be nice. He can just give the pictures to me or we can do the same to him when Ginny's pregnant." Hermione gave a smile that made Harry swallow hard.  
  
"I knew there was a reason to why I married you." Severus chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head.  
  
"Hey, guys! You can come see him, but you have to be quiet, alright?" Remus ushered the group back into the room where Nymphadora lay sleeping and a small bassinet stood beside the bed.  
  
Little Sirius lay sleeping with a small cap on his head to keep the heat in. With wisps of dusty brown hair, peeking from the cap, and light olive skin still read from crying with bold dark eyelashes fanning his plump little cheeks. H e was wrapped tight in a blue blanket where he would squirm every so often.  
  
"If that wiggling is any indication, you have a rough road ahead of you." Severus chuckled. "And if he's anything like his namesake, I would pray for mercy." This sent Harry into chuckles as they gazed on the small babe.  
  
"But, I'm ready for it." Remus smiled. "And so is Nymphadora."  
  
A/N: I know it's pitifully short, but the next chapter is where every thing comes together and we all sigh and clap and go yay that ended well. Ready? 


	13. the end?

A/N: OMG the FINAL CHAPTER ::gasp:: I know, but I'm working on storylines for other fics. So I hope this will appease your appetite for final-ness.  
  
5 years from our last vision………..  
  
"Ok, after this, no more kids." Severus cupped his wife's large stomach full with child.  
  
"This will be three. Cyrinda and Dorian are beside themselves in anticipation. But, I guess three will be enough." Hermione sighed exasperated. With the close call during Dorian's birth two years ago, Severus had spoken of putting a barren spell to avoid any complications. That hadn't gone too well. But, there was also a reminder of what a sappy father Severus had become with a wizard photo that Harry took at Cyrinda's birth.   
  
The photo sat on Hermione's vanity with various finger smudges from the children and herself constantly asking why Daddy was glaring at the camera with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Did Uncle Harry make Daddy cry?" Was a constant question.  
  
And, "No, like that prat could." was the vehement answer from Severus. Then Hermione would step in a placate the child with, "Daddy was crying because he was so happy you were finally here." Cyrinda would giggle and Dorian would give his nod that mimicked his father's so closely Hermione had to blink quickly to assure herself that her genes were lurking within the small child.  
  
"Mommy!" Quickly broke the silence and seclusion of the two adults as Cyrinda screeched from downstairs. The visitors had arrived for the Christmas party that Hermione and Severus were inclined to hold every year.  
  
"I guess the Potters have arrive with their triplets and the insufferable Lily." Severus groaned as he took deep breaths to abate his arousal for his pregnant wife.  
  
"Be nice, Lily is just hyper." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hyper? The Weasley twins were hyper, this child has the attention span of a gnat!" Severus snapped. Wrenching open the door, he let Hermione precede him and followed her down the stairs of their house outside Hogsmeade.  
  
The unintelligible babble of Lily was the loudest thing, under that was Cyrinda's giggles as the triplets chased her around the entryway.   
  
"Ginny, Harry! So glad you could make it!" Hermione hugged Ginny as much as she could with her girth between them.  
  
"You know we couldn't miss this! Plus; Lily, Dean, Seamus, and James were itching to get out of the house." Ginny chuckled.  
  
"To destroy ours." Severus muttered then 'oofed' when Hermione's elbow settled in his gut.  
  
"What?" Harry asked unaware of the comment.  
  
"Nothing." Severus sighed rubbing his stomach. Another ring of the doorbell interrupted the talk.  
  
"That must be Nymphadora, Remus, and Sirius!" Hermione smiled and opened the door to Nymphadora, who was also pregnant, and Remus holding a now five year old Sirius. Unlike his namesake, Sirius was shy and tended to cling to his father.  
  
"Sirius!" Cyrinda's joyful yell sent the five year old alight. He began to wiggle from his father grasp to get to Cyrinda.   
  
"Rinda!" He answered back and ran after her and his laughs soon mingled with the others.  
  
"Drinks anyone?" Severus asked exasperated already. This enticed the others to laugh and give their orders.   
  
"You're going to let all the heat out like this, Hermione!" Ron laughed as he and Luna carried their twins up the walkway. The twins were almost three and getting their running legs worked up, with snow caked on their little boots, they were scrambling to get inside and see their cousins.  
  
"'Ily!" Terry, in the grip of his father tried to run and slipped on the packed snow, only to be caught by his father's strong grip on his arm.   
  
Lily appeared at the door and waved frantically at her cousins. "Hi!" She squeaked in her too high voice.  
  
"Joey, watch it!" Luna gasped as the other twin escaped her grasp and bolted into the house.   
  
"'Ily!" Snow sprinkled in his wake as he chased after his cousin who was barely older than his self.   
  
"Joey, Terry! Come back here and take off your boots!" Luna bellowed after her sons. The two froze and slipped off their boots where they stood and continued to chase their cousin.  
  
"Where's Dorian, I don't see him running around." Remus asked as Severus handed him a glass of ale.  
  
"Dorian is a child after my own heart, he climbs up in my old chair and likes to look at my potions books. We got him an alchemy set for Christmas." Severus smiled slightly.  
  
"Hopefully he will have a better attitude." Remus snickered.  
  
"Hopefully no one will hang him by his ankles in front of the entire school to reveal his pants to everyone. (a/n pants are male underwear in Britain/Scotland knickers for girls)" Severus shot back.  
  
"Touché." Remus chuckled and winced as Sirius skidded on melted snow, landing on his bum. Freezing, Remus waited for the wail and was surprised when Sirius only sniffled and got up. He smiled at Cyrinda who stood waiting for him. "God, my child is already in love!" Remus groaned.  
  
"Least she comes from good blood." Severus smirked. "My child has better taste as well." Severus chuckled. Remus gave him a bland look.  
  
"Your tree is gorgeous!" Ginny gasped. The wives had congregated to the kitchen where a small buffet, prepared by the elves, was laid out. The cookies had already been raided by the smaller ones, along with the famous baklava that Hermione made at each holiday.  
  
"Severus decided to decorate this year with the children. He's teaching them small spells that can't do any harm. Severus put up the bubble lights. He found them on one of our muggle trips and got quite a few and charmed them to work by themselves without electricity." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Your children will be geniuses." Nymphdora laughed.  
  
"They'll be normal." Hermione grinned. "Except for Dorian, I suspect he'll be a blend of Severus and I." Hermione sighed. "Cyrinda will be…………. Cyrinda." This made the ladies laugh.  
  
"Who would've thought the Boy that Lived and the Odd Weasley Out would be fathers?" Ron laughed as he and Harry tumbled on the floor with the children.  
  
"Not me!" Harry laughed as his boys toddled over him trying to sit on his chest.  
  
"Daddy!" Terry shouted with his arms upraised. Ron smiled and hauled his son into his arms. Giving in, Ron soon fell to the ground where the kids soon had him pinned to the floor.  
  
After the kids had worn themselves out and fallen asleep in the various rooms, The parents sat around the den sipping cocoa and talking about times past, present, and future.  
  
"I'd hate to see our whole gaggle of children looming on Hogwarts." Ron laughed.  
  
"Only because I have to teach all of them." Severus growled.  
  
"I have to make sure they live through it." Luna laughed, " But I don't have to see them everyday!" Luna was now the mediwitch at Hogwarts while Ron was still an Auror.  
  
"I just send them off and see them on holidays once they go!" Harry snickered. Harry was Ron's partner at the ministry while Ginny was a witch overseeing the Education Department at the ministry.  
  
"Only because your child has the energy of a small army." Severus growled.  
  
"Oh stop being such a ninny, you're only grouchy cause she won't sit still." Hermione chuckled. Hermione sometimes would stop in a give lectures to Severus' classes, but mainly she taught potions at a college near the ministry.  
  
"No child should be that hyper." Severus stated. "Dorian certainly isn't." Severus grinned.  
  
"Oh, stop! You're only smug because he's practically your clone! I feel as if I was only the incubator." Hermione moaned in good nature.  
  
"Same with the twins! They are all Weasley!" Luna laughed.   
  
"Na uh! They have your chin!" Ron smiled. "Oof!" He wasn't quick enough to catch the pillow in his gut.  
  
"Shut up!" Luna nearly shrieked.  
  
The conversation went on, until even the parents grew weary. Bundling up their children, they carried them to the fire place preparing to floo home.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione smiled as the families left.  
  
Remus rubbed his small son's back as he lay him in his bed. Nymphadora stood in the doorway.  
  
"Come to bed Remus." She murmured.  
  
"I'm coming." Taking one last glance at his son, Remus left. As he entered their room, he saw his wife already drifting off to sleep. "Nymphadora, think, what would it be like when the kids enter Hogwarts?"  
  
Before Nymphadora fell asleep she laughed and muttered.  
  
"Pure hell."  
  
FINIS, END, NO MORE……………………………….. OR IS THERE?  
  
A final note: While I was writing this last chapter and giving the kids personality, an idea jumped into my head. Review your opinion to me or email me at AngelMillie@aol.com to say yea or nay to this. Should I do the plot line with the kids? Make them do what their parents grew up with? Plus their parents' antics as well. Well it was fun and great to finally get this fic done and finished. Love it hate it? If you hate it and review, I will merely shake my fist and flip you off. 


End file.
